Of Science and Love
by NvInfinitium
Summary: Heimerdinger manipulates love through science using a machine that allows someone to experience the possible relationships they can have in the future. What could go wrong? For him, nothing. For Lux, who is one being subjected to these visions of possible relationships, everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **New story! This story is based off of the elements of Finding Love, by Dragons Darkness, so if you enjoy this story, go check her's out! Also, be sure to leave a review telling me which champion I should match Lux up with first.**

* * *

Heimerdinger, the revered inventor, was working on his best invention yet. He would be known everywhere for this one. Ecstatic, he ran out his lab at the institute, which doubled as room, to find a test subject for his project.

He only got two steps out his room before realizing something... he had no clue who would willingly test his glorious invention. It required a female subject and he has had bad experience in the past with the fairer sex. Apparently, women did not take to kindly to being asked to try a breast enlargement serum, despite his honest intentions.

After that incident, he has been branded a pervert by most of the female residents, except for Ahri, who was delighted to try his serum. But he would never ask her to test his new invention directly, she scared him. He shivered at the thought of what her dreams were like.

What was the inventor to do? He needed a subject. "Hmm," he furrowed his furry brows in deep thought. As he stood in front of his lab thinking, he saw Ezreal walk by. Perfect, he thought, I can use Ezreal as an assistant. Although the inventor knew Ezreal was just as bad as him when it came to women, he figured that he could use Ezreal as bait; Using Ezreal, he could see how each woman that they asked would react, without him suffering from it. Heimerdinger personally preferred to keep both his face and his genitals intact.

He scampered over to the explorer who was calmly whistling as he strolled along. He caught up and called out to the blonde.

"Ezreal!" He paused a moment to catch his breath, "I require your assistance!"

"My assistance? With what professor Dong- er, Ding- erm, professor Heimerdinger," Ezreal replied, stumbling over his words in an attempt to not offend the temperamental professor by using his infamous nicknames. He was lucky the professor did not notice his slip ups. The last time he called the professor Donger, or Dinger, he was subjugated and was forced to take a gender swap serum. He still had problems convincing people that he was a guy.

"I need a woman!" Ezreal had to catch himself from laughing. Heimerdinger apparently did not catch the double meaning behind his statement.

"Um, professor. I can't really help you with that. Have you tried talking to one? Or maybe you can build an artificial one?"

"What? Oh..." The professor realized the problem with his sentence. "Not like that, and besides, the robot didn't work. She hated me for some reason. Anyways, I need a female test subject and I need your help finding one."

"Oh no you don't. I remember the breast enlargement event. Kat, Sej, and Fiora kicked your ass ten ways to Sunday. You ended up in the hospital for week, haha. What made it worse was the fact that the Institute's best healers are all women, and they refused to treat you to the best of their ability, cause they were insulted too. I'm pretty sure they didn't give you any pain relievers either, did they? Hahaha," Ezreal laughed at the professor, who only frowned in response.

"I'm sorry professor, but I like to keep my balls, and the rest of my body."

"Preposterous! I would never have the audacity to willingly subject you to excruciating pain that would cause the loss or degrading of your genitals-"

"You're using big words and rambling again. You were definitely trying to use me as bait, weren't you."

"Ah-yes. Yes I was." The blond was smarter that the professor thought.

"Well, while I won't let you use me as bait, I do know someone who could help you. And it is someone who knows the female species well, as she is one of them. She will just need some convincing. Heavy convincing"

"Splendid. Let's get to it, shall we? Who is this wonderful being anyways."

"Caitlyn."

"What! She would never help us. And I'm pretty sure if we insult her, she could lock us up"

"As I said, she would need convincing. And she would never lock us up. The Institute wouldn't allow her anyways. All we have to do is phrase your request to sound like there a crime is happening and bam, we got her. By the way, what do you actually need?"

"Oh, I need a test subject for my future relationship viewing machine, or as I call it, the FRVM. And I need someone to get the DNA of subjects to operate it."

"Erm k. We can get Caitlyn to get the DNA, but what does your machine do."

"I was hoping you would ask! It takes the DNA of a sample and the DNA of the testing subject then materializes the thoughts and personalities of the two subjects into data. Then I take the data and process it into a virtual reality that the subject futuristic experiences, allowing them to witness a possible relationship with the sample subjects. I then use the machine to view this vision to analyze the testing subjects reaction."

"...Can you repeat that for me in a way that Gnar could understand it?"

The professor sighed. He forgot that not everyone was an intellectual like him. "Simply put, the machine lets the testing subject have something akin to a dream, where they are in a relationship with another person. Only it is not a dream, but actually is a possible future."

"Really, thats pretty cool. So it shows you the possible relationships between the subject and other people." Ezreal was really interested, and actually wanted to help.

"Basically. However, it only takes female DNA for some reason. So both subjects must be female."

"So we need lesbians."

"Yes, at least the testing subject must be homosexual."

"Hmm, maybe I can get Lux to do it."

"...Miss Luxanna Crownguard is homosexual? I never would have guessed, what with her being in a relationship with you a while ago."

"Yeah…that was only because she thought I was a girl. She dumped me after that stupid serum you made me take wore off, and she realized I was a guy the whole time."

"Well, that must have been an unpleasant experience for you. At any rate, do you truly believe you can get Luxanna to be the testing subject, and get Caitlyn to get the hair samples?"

"Sure. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Splendid! Bring them to my lab once you convince them. I will set up the machine in the mean time."

* * *

"CAITLYN! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ezreal shouted once he saw the sheriff, who was calmly sitting at a table in the Institute's lunch hall. Immediately, she sprung up, giving her full attention towards him.

"What, what is it?! Is someone in trouble?"

"No, but there has been a crime. Someone broke into Institute's records, and messed with the spawning system. They deleted the records of the female champions, and the Institute needs their DNA samples to respawn them."

"Ok, what do you need me to do." Caitlyn questioned why the Institute sent Ezreal to find her, but did not voice it.

"I need a sample of each female champion. Bring them to Heimerdinger's lab, so that he can input them in the Institute's system."

"Alright, I'm on the case."

"Great." Once the sheriff left, Ezreal grinned to himself. He could be quite devious when he wanted to be. _1 down, 1 to go_ , he thought.

* * *

"Hey, Lux," Ezreal called out, as he caught the Demacian mage on her return to her dorm. She had just finished a hard fought game, and was looking forward to relaxing in her room.

"Oh hey Ez. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could help me and Heim with a project," He said truthfully. He saw no need to trick Lux, like he did Caitlyn, and figured she would simply agree. If not, well he did have a backup plan, one that Lux would not like very much.

"What kind of project."

"Oh, you will see. It's pretty awesome to be honest." Ezreal did not want to trick her, but he did know that she would need some manipulating to actually come. And Ezreal knew the best way to get Lux to want to do something, was to make her curious about it.

"You're not gonna tell me, so that you can get me to do something aren't you." Dammit, he forgot how smart she was.

"Maaaybe. Trust me though, you will enjoy it.

"Fine, you piqued my curiosity enough. I will be there. Let me shower first."

"Great!" He left her to return back to Heim's lab.

* * *

"I got them. Lux will be here after her shower, and Caitlyn is gathering the samples now," Ezreal reported to Heim, who was currently fiddling with his machine some more.

"Brilliant! Now we can see my spectacular invention in work!"

"Well, we have to wait a little, then we can see it work."

And so, they waited for the girls to arrive, while planning their course of action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Originally, I was going to include the first simulation, which was voted to be LuxXKat, in this chapter but it was pretty long, so I split it into two. I will post the second half later today, probably. Enjoy, and leave a review for Lux's next simulation.**

 **Also, thanks for all the positive reviews. They are really appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

"Got a four?" Ezreal asked.

"No, go fish," came Heimerdinger's response. They have been waiting for Lux and Caitlyn to arrive for half an hour now, and decided to play go fish while waiting.

"How long does Lux usually take to shower?" Heim questioned, confused why Lux had not yet arrived.

"I don't know, but I know that she usually doesn't take this long." came Ezreal's reply.

They both sighed and went back to their game. Another half an hour has passed by the time Lux arrived. She bursted through the door breathing hard and wheezing, as if she ran the whole way to Heimerdinger's lab.

"Sorry guys, *wheeze* the water in my bathroom *wheeze* went out and I had to *wheeze* use the public one and-"

"Luxanna, calm down and take a breath," Heim instructed. She listened to him and paced herself. When her face no longer looked blue, and she was steadily breathing, she resumed her explanation.

"I had to use the public bath because the water in mine went out, and I am not really comfortable with bathing with others, even if they are girls. So I waited for everyone in it to leave before I entered so that took some time. Then I ran into Caitlyn once I left and she was saying something about an issues with the Institute's database, and wanted a sample of my hair. That distracted me, so I forgot that you needed me. Then I went back to my room, and didn't remember that I was supposed to be here for a while. When I did, I ran all the way here," Lux explained.

"Oh ok," Ezreal replied, not really caring about her explanation. "Where is Caitlyn?"

"I don't know, she said she has to get the samples of every female champion. Why?"

"Well we need her and the samples here to conduct the experiment," Heim explained.

"Wait, you need the samples for an experiment? I thought that the Institute needed the… wait… you guys tricked her into getting the samples, didn't you?"

"Heh, we needed DNA samples of every female champion for the experiment, and I 'convinced' her that it was for the Institute," Ezreal told her.

"Ohoho, she is gonna be so pissed when she realizes that you tricked her into doing your dirty work."

"Meh, she can't really do anything to me. The Institute won't allow it," Ezreal smugly stated, feeling quite bold and secure in his assumption.

"You better hope so. So we have to wait for her to get here?"

"Precisely. Would you care to join us for go fish while we wait?" Heim asked.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

It was another two hours when the weary sheriff came into the room. And with her, were little bags of hairs of all kinds gathered into a giant basket. She had balanced it delicately in her arms, making sure to not drop a single one out of it.

"Ugh, Heimerdinger, here are the samples. Every last one of them, all 41 of them, including mine. Wait no, 39 of them. Oriana doesn't exactly have DNA, and I did not want to mess with Rek'Sai. You can get the DNA from 'her' through someone else. I hope this is sufficient, you don't know the troubles I had to go through to get some of these. Stupid champions." Caitlyn announced.

"You went through a lot of trouble to get those samples? Well, Ezreal, I hope you prepared a will for yourself, as I fear that you will need one after the sheriff is done with you," Heim somberly stated. Ezreal gulped, and thought of how to word his next sentence correctly to not invoke the sheriff's fury.

"Wait, Heim, what do you mean by that. Why would I do something to Ezreal that he would need a will for."

"Well Caitlyn, the Institute did not actually run out of DNA or whatever. I don't even know if that is how they respawn champions. I kinda made that story up, because Heim needed the hairs for his new invention, and I didn't want to get them. Sorry," Ezreal nervously explained.

Sure enough, the sheriff was enraged. "You mean to tell me, that I had to go through all that trouble, FOR NOTHING."

"Well it wasn't for nothing, haha." He was sweating now, and cowered behind Lux. She shoved him back in front of her, not wanting to get in Caitlyn's way.

"...Give me a good reason why I shouldn't put you in a prison cell, or just severely hurt you."

"You can't kill me or lock me up. The Institute won't let you. I am picked for matches often. Hah!"

"Doesn't mean I can't put you in a hospital bed."

"Wait Caitlyn, don't you want to know why we needed the samples, before taking drastic measures?" Heimerdinger's intervened.

"I would rather use my gun on Ezreal's nuts, but tell me anyways." Ezreal flinched and placed his hands over his balls protectively.

"I still don't even know," Lux added.

"Well I built a machine that allows a subject, Luxanna, to view the possible relationships that she could develop using the DNA of samples to create a virtual reality. We can view these simulations using the machine as well," Heim giddily detailed, eager to describe his machine to the others.

"Wait, so we can see the relationships that I can have in the future with any girl of the Institute? Awesome! Hold on, how did you know that I am gay in the first place?" Lux asked.

"Ezreal mentioned that you ended a relationship with him because of your sexual orientation." Lux frowned at this, while Ezreal chose to cower behind Heimerdinger now.

"Ezreal, the woman pleaser. You sure love pissing girls off, don't you. So I got these hairs so that you can play matchmaker?" Caitlyn grumbled, still miffed about Ezreal deceit.

"Precisely! Would you like to witness the fruit of your labor?" Heim replied, ignoring Caitlyn's aggravated tone.

"Fine. But I am going to find a way to get back at you and Ezreal for tricking me."

"Me? What did I do. I merely required the hairs for my invention. I had no involvement in Ezreal's deceit," Heim said, shocked that he was on the receiving end of Caitlyn's fury as well.

"I'm sure you know he would trick me into getting those hairs for you. And yet, you didn't stop him, did you?" Heim gulped in reply.

"Anyways, shall we get started? Since you gathered the hairs, you get select the first sample, Caitlyn," he stated, switching the topic.

"Hmph, how about Katarina. I want to know if she is still such a bitch in the future."

"What! Why Katarina? She hates my guts anyways, it would never work," Lux stated, hoping to get out of witnessing a relationship with the Sinister Blade.

"Well my dear, my machine shows the possibilities of relationships, so anything can happen. Also, it predicts what led up to the development of your relationships."

"Ugh fine. Let's get this over with. Can we do someone actually nice after this one?"

"Sure, now take this helmet." Heim and Ezreal were still nervous of the sheriff who stood by to watch, strapped Lux onto a table. Lux laid still on the table with a full head helmet on her face, which blocked her vision of the others.

Heim explained the details to Lux. "Now Lux, this helmet will allow you to view the virtual reality. It will also allow us to communicate with you throughout the simulation, while we spectate it on a monitor. Just act through the events in the virtual reality as if it was actually happening, and as if it was a normal experience for you. Any questions?"

"Uh, can I get hurt, cause I have a feeling that I am going to end up with a knife in me."

"I don't believe so. Now relax, I am starting the simulation."

"Wait you don't believe so? What does that me-" Lux was cut off as the machine activated. All of the sudden, everything went black, and she felt the sensation of falling. She realized that she had free movement of her body and looked around. It looked like she was falling in an endless pit.


	3. Chapter 3: Katarina Simulation

**Author's Note**

 **A little later than I expected, but here is the first simulation. Kat may seem a little OOC, but I always envisioned her to be a soft, cuddly cat under all that blood lust and sadism. So as a result, you get fluffy Kat. Enjoy, and post which pairing you want next, or select from these two: Riven or Ashe.**

 **Also, the Lux's thoughts are italicized, and the thoughts of the others in the lab are both italicized and quoted.**

* * *

 _"Lux can you hear me?"_ Heim asked. It was weird for her to hear him. The sound came from in her head like it was a thought she had.

"Yeah. This whole thing is really weird," She mumbled out loud.

 _"Splendid! When you enter the simulation, be sure to communicate with us using your thoughts. We can hear them while you are connected to the headset. After all, it would be quite awkward for you to speak to us out loud while in the presence of others. Alright, prepare yourself, the simulation is starting."_

The pit started to brighten up, and Lux was bombarded with an array of colors. When everything stopped and she came to, she found that she was in a room. It looked like a Noxian room from her experience as a spy, but it somehow had accents of Demacia in it. She found that she was lying in a bed. She got out of it and looked around.

 _"Alright Luxanna, it appears that you are Katarina's dorm."_

 _"What! How am I in here?! She will kill me!"_ Lux panicked, already forgetting that Katarina would not harm her in this situation...probably.

 _"Calm down. Remember, you are in a relationship with Katarina. I believe she will not hurt you. Now, according to my machine, in the future her father returns. His return starts a coup d'état, that eventually led to him becoming the new Grand General, with Swain imprisoned. With him as the Grand General, a new peace emerges between Demacia and Noxus. Many are not pleased, and she is one of them. In a fit of rage, she tries to kill you while you go on vacation to Ionia, but fails. The Institute then forces her to do your bidding for a couple of months as a punishment, and somewhere along the line, she falls for you and you two start a relationship."_

 _"So the Institute gave you a naughty kitty-Kat as a consolation for her trying to kill you? Man, I wish a girl would try to kill me,"_ Ezreal tuned in.

 _"Oh don't worry. I can arrange that. Only you won't survive it to get a girlfriend out of it,"_ Caitlyn retorted..

 _"Are you still mad about the hairs? I'm sorry, okay?"_

 _"Sorry doesn't get me back the minutes I spent arm wrestling Sej or meditating with Karma! Or-"_

 _"Guys stop arguing in my head, you're gonna give me a headache,"_ Lux whined. They grudgingly shut up and she focused back on the simulation. The sound of footsteps could be heard outside the room.

Lux panicked as she did not know how to react to Katarina. She froze in place as the door opened.

"Oh hey sleepyhead, how are you? I hope you are feeling better after last night. To be honest, I didn't even think you would be able to stand for a couple of days after how fucking hard you were screaming," Katarina said with a smug smirk. Lux furiously blushed at this comment, but managed to sputter out a "Hi Kat" in reply.

 _"Well, looks like she hasn't changed much. Still annoying, and still has a foul mouth too,"_ Caitlyn noticed.

"Breakfast is ready. It's your favorite, Demacian ham and eggs. Hopefully I didn't fuck them up too badly, you know I suck at cooking," Katarina continued.

"Uh, that's okay," came Lux's timid reply. She was still nervous, but still followed Katarina into the living room and kitchen.

She sat at the table while Kat prepared the plates. For someone who proclaimed that they couldn't cook well, the food sure smelled delicious. Lux was savoring its smell and was anxiously waiting to savor its taste. Katarina noticed her partner's salivating and chuckled.

"You look like you're starving or something. Go ahead and eat."

They ate in silence, with Lux enjoying each and every bite. She was surprised at how good it was. When they were done, Katarina collected the dishes and started to wash them.

 _"Who knew that Kat could actually be nice? I always thought she would die an old hag,"_ Caitlyn remarked.

 _"Meh, she's still a Noxian, and still Katarina. She is probably only this nice to Lux, and would shank one of us if we were there,"_ Ezreal replied.

Lux ignored them, and focused on the simulation. Katarina had finished washing the dishes and walked back over to her.

"Hey, what's up with you? You're not usually this quiet," Katarina questioned, bothered by her partners unusual behaviour.

"Erm, nothing. I'm just not feeling that talkative right now." And I don't want to get shanked either, she added in her mind.

 _"I'm sure she would not willingly harm you, Luxanna. So, relax, and enjoy the experience,"_ Heimerdinger instructed. _Ok, fine. But if she puts a knife in me, I blame you._

"Hey, lets go outside," Katarina suggested. "I wanna show you something special."

"Ok."

* * *

Katarina took Lux's hand and led her outside. They navigated the halls of the Institute. Lux saw a lot of new champions, some friendly looking, and others not so friendly looking. Katarina calmly led her to the large outdoor space that the Institute had provided for champions to relax in. She took Lux to a location that the mage had never seen before.

It was this cliff side area that overlooked a waterfall. They sat under a large tree, that they leaned against. With the sound of water crashing on the rocks below, and the wind in their ears, it was a tranquil place.

"What is this place? It's really nice." Lux voiced her confusion. Katarina only chuckled at her, which just increased Lux's confusion.

 _"She can laugh? Who knew?"_ Caitlyn snidely remarked.

 _"Shush, this is getting good. I need popcorn,"_ Ezreal stated.

When Katarina realized that Lux was genuinely confused, she commented, "Wait, Lux, how the hell do you not remember this place? This is where I told you how I felt about you, and we first kissed. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Katarina was actually worried about her girlfriend.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little tired. I remember now," Lux lied.

"Alright, if you say so. Anyways, I brought you here for a reason. Today is our first anniversary, which I'm sure you know, unless you forgot about that too. I wanted today to be special. So, why not make it the best day of our lives." Katarina finished her sentence with a kneel, shocking both Lux and the others in the lab.

 _"Is she…?"_ Caitlyn started.

Katarina bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Lux, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. Before we got together, I was nothing more than a glorified killing machine. And I didn't have a problem with that; I still don't really. It's fun going on the Rift and killing everything, but with you, I don't feel like I have to kill every damn thing just to enjoy life. Though sometimes it's hard to resist the urge to put a knife in someone. Especially when they piss me off. Wait, I'm getting off track, sorry. I'm really bad at this lovey-dovey stuff. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I want to be by your side forever."

Lux didn't realize it, but she was starting to tear up. Back in the lab, Ezreal and Heim were also feeling tears fall down their faces, and Caitlyn, who rolled her eyes at them and tried not to cry herself, was also affected by the event.

"So Lux," Katarina resumed, "will you marry me, and make me the happiest assassin to live?"

 _"Do it", "Say yes, Luxanna,"_ came the respective voices of Ezreal and Heim. Even Caitlyn mumbled a quiet, _"Say it, Lux."_

Lux was frozen in place. She was both extremely happy and shocked at the same time. After a couple of seconds, she was able to tell Katarina a resounding, "Yes!". Katarina bursted into a smile, smiling the biggest smile that the others had ever seen from her, and then quickly pulled the mage into a kiss. Lux was surprised at the softness of the assassin lips, but quickly returned the kiss.

A collective _"Aww"_ could be heard in Lux's mind, but she choose to ignore it. After a moment, they finally had to let go of each other to catch a breath.

"Yes! Now I can tell my stupid sister. She told me that I wouldn't ever get married, and I would die a hag. Well that shows her stupid scale face," Katarina exclaimed. She sounded so happy that Lux could only laugh, which caused Kat to laugh as well. They continued to laugh until everything turned black for Lux. She was back in the limbo state she experienced when first entering the simulation.

She assumed that the simulation had ended, and that she was returning back to reality.

 _"Correct, Luxanna. The simulation has indeed ended. It will only last about half an hour each time,"_ Heim stated, confirming her thoughts. In another moment, she was back in the lab, with the others waiting for her.

"So, how was it," Ezreal asked.

"It was... a lot nicer than I expected. To be honest, I never thought Kat had a soft side, but I really liked that. Can we do another?"

"Maybe not tonight, it is quite late now, but we can return to it in the morning," Heim replied.

"I suppose that I will join you again tomorrow. After all, I want to know that this experiment was worth the effort it took to collect those hairs," Caitlyn stated, attempting to still sound cross, though she thoroughly enjoyed the experience as well.

They all said their goodbyes and left Heim to tinker in his lab some more. As Lux left to go to her room, she couldn't help but think about who would be in the simulation next.


	4. Chapter 4: Leona Simulation

**Author's Note**

 **So, I have figured out a way to decide on which champion is paired with Lux each chapter. I will select whichever has the most votes in the reviews, even if it is just one (such as for this chapter, where the sample chosen is Leona). In the event that I see no votes in the reviews, I will select a champion based on the options from last chapter. In this case, the options were Ashe or Riven, so for the next chapter, if no one chooses, I will select one of those two. I feel like this is a good way to balance the wants of the readers, with the champions I feel comfortable writing at the time. Though, I will write whatever choice you guys want (even if it is something dysfunctional; I will find a way). Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was anxious to watch, or in Lux's case, experience another simulation. All of them were excited to see how the next simulation would play out. Even Caitlyn was eager to see it, despite her reluctance the day before.

Lux had been the last to arrive, and when she finally got there, she heard arguing already coming from the lab.

"I want to see Ashe! She would make a better match up than Riven," Ezreal exclaimed loudly.

"What?! Ashe would be boring and she is getting married anyways. Riven would be much better," Caitlyn replied, just as loud.

"Why are you both arguing? Does it really matter to you two so much that you must bicker like small children over it? Besides, as I have stated before, the machine shows the possibilities of the relationships; hence, anything is possible to occur. Even Queen Ashe not marrying Tryndamere and developing a relationship with Luxanna can happen," Heimerdinger tried to intervene. However, his associates simply ignored him, and continued to bicker, causing him to sigh.

As soon as Lux entered the room, she was immediately brought into the argument. "Lux! Can you tell Ezreal that Ashe would be a terrible choice for the simulation, and that Riven would be a lot better?" Caitlyn beseeched.

"As if," Ezreal retorted. "Tell Caitlyn that Ashe would be a great choice for the simulation, and that Riven would only be moping about how Noxus is all corrupted and she has to fix it and blah blah."

"Erm, I don't know, Both of them sound like good options to me. I don't see why you guys are arguing about them so much either. I mean, aren't we going to go through every female champion that we have DNA for anyways?" Lux tried to be as neutral as possible, to prevent any further bickering.

"Luxanna is correct, both Queen Ashe and Riven shall be used in future simulations. And I have realized a way to solve this situation. We will randomly choose a sample!" Heim tried to create a compromise for them.

When the two of them both grumbled out a "Fine", he smiled, knowing his attempt paid off. "Splendid. I propose that we use my randomizer to decide for us."

"Your what?" Ezreal asked.

"My randomizer. We can insert the names of all the samples and it will randomly choose a name," Heim explained.

"Why did you ever make that?" Caitlyn asked, curious at why the inventor would make a seemingly useless invention.

"Ah, the Institute had me create the randomized system for their ARAM 'map'. This was a prototype for it that I decided to keep around for minor uses like this. Now, let's get started." They added all the names to the randomizer, excluding Lux obviously, and activated it. Ezreal had hoped it would be Ashe, while Caitlyn hoped it would be Riven. Lux simply hoped that it would be someone nice, who wouldn't try to kill her.

When the randomizer finished its sequence, it landed on...Leona.

"Leona? That's... strange," came Caitlyn's response to the chosen sample. The others were also confused about how that would end up.

"Well, Leona it is then. I suppose since both her and Luxanna share an affinity with light, a relationship between them is not too peculiar," Heim stated. Ezreal and Caitlyn strapped Lux in again, while Heim prepared the match making machine.

"All ready, Lux," Ezreal asked.

"As ready as I can be, I guess."

"Alright, I am sending you into the simulation now, Luxanna," Heim announced.

* * *

She entered the limbo state once more, feeling disoriented by it. She supposed that it would be like that every time, until she got used to the effects. As she waited to enter the simulation, Heimerdinger explained how a relationship formed between her and the solar avatar.

 _"So, as my machine details, the relationship between you two forms as a result of a training accident. Apparently, in the near future the Institute adds new training dummies in the training room, designed for mage champions. They are designed to absorb magic, and concentrate it into a shield to expel the magic in an harmless way. However, it appears that they will be designed in a faulty way, possibly by some Zaun miscreant or Jayce; that boy cannot design anything proper except for his oversized hammer."_ Lux heard the snickers of Caitlyn and Ezreal in the background.

 _"Anyways, the dummy explodes, and you almost get severely injured, but Leona, who was also training in the room on the more traditional dummies, dives to protect you with her shield and body. She ends up taking the damage for you, and was put in the medical hall for weeks, from severe burns; but she makes a complete recovery as a result of Soraka's healing. You, who remained unharmed as a result of Leona's action, felt guilty about her injury, and visited her every day." That definitely sounds like something I would do_ , Lux thought.

 _"Indeed. You also try to repay her, though she denies any form of payment from you. As she sees how guilty you continue to be, she finally decides that you can come with her to a festival at Mount Targon to repay her, as Pantheon, who usually accompanies her, would be absent. As you two enjoy your time there, Leona begins to realize her feelings towards you, and confesses. Afterwards, you two move in together at the Institute, until you much later get married and retire. Currently, you should be located at a house you two bought in Targon."_

 _"Aww, that's really sweet,"_ came Caitlyn's response to the story.

 _"What is this? The hardcore, kick-ass sheriff of Piltover, who has no positive emotions what-so-ever, finds something 'sweet'?"_ Ezreal mocked.

 _"Oh don't worry, I am still 'hardcore' enough to kick your ass,"_ Caitlyn retorted.

 _Guys, please don't start this again. Remember, I get headaches easily._ They mumbled _"Sorry"_ and quit arguing.

The atmosphere of the limbo state disappeared and was replaced by a bedroom landscape. Lux found she was in a bed, a really, really soft bed filled with gigantic pillows. She rolled around in the soft covers blissfully until she felt contact with a warm body. She felt an arm cup her small frame protectively, while another was stroking her hair. As she turned over to look, she found that the limbs belonged to the avatar of the sun herself.

"Mmm, did I wake you? Sorry, I couldn't help messing with your hair. You look so beautiful under dawn's early light that I couldn't resist it," Leona apologized. "Good morning, light of my life."

Lux felt a lot more comfortable around Leona than she did the day before with Katarina. Maybe it was because she was more experienced in simulations now, or maybe it was just the solari's protective nature, or just a combination of both. Either way, she was able to answer much more decisively, and more comfortably. "It's fine Leona, I don't mind. And good morning to you, too."

Leona smiled at her warmly, and wrapped her toned arms around the mage. "Are you still tired? Do you want to go back to sleep. It is pretty early for you," she stated.

Lux looked at the window that shone above their bed and saw that the sun was just rising. She recalled that Leona had said, dawn's early light, which meant they were up very early. But she knew that the simulation would not last long enough to sleep and responded, "No, I'm okay."

"Alright. Well then, we might as well get started with our day. The kids are over their grandparents, and you and I haven't had any alone time in a long time. I want to take you with me for a walk." Leona let go of Lux and went over to get changed. But Lux, and the others were too shocked by her statement to notice her absence.

Caitlyn was the first to gather a thought. _"Kids?! How the hell... is that even possible?"_

 _"Hmm, let's see what my machine says. Ah, so it appears that in the future I mass produce the sex alternation serum that I used on Ezreal in the past, which allows many homosexual couples to reproduce,_ " Heim explained.

 _"Why would did you choose to do that?"_ Ezreal asked.

 _"Hmm, I am not sure. Time will tell, I suppose."_

Lux decided to ignore them, and refocus on the simulation. She caught a glimpse of Leona's naked back before it was covered with a light shirt. She couldn't help but think about the rest of the avatar's body after slightly seeing her toned sides. Having Ezreal snickering and commenting, "Lux, such a dirty mind," didn't help reduced the rapidly reddening of her cheeks. Leona turned around after finishing changing to find Lux's lingering eyes on her, and chuckled.

"I'm sure you like what you see, but you should get ready." Lux didn't think her cheeks could turn a brighter shade of red, without her fainting, but she did as she was told. Once she finished changing, they went and silently ate a traditional Targonian breakfast. When they were done, they left to go on their walk.

They didn't talk much, but that was fine for Lux. It was peaceful this way, and Leona made the silence comfortable. Her warm nature made Lux feel relaxed as they walked down the slopes of Targon.

However, the peace did not last long. As they were on their way back, a thief lunged at Lux, and held a knife against her throat. Lux gasped in surprise that slowly turned into fear. "Give me all your money or watch blondie's blood spill," he threatened. Lux gulped, feeling her throat lightly scrape against his blade. She could heard gasps and outcries in her mind, but could not focus on them and their owners.

Leona froze, careful to not make any sudden movements that would lead to her wife's death. However, she was not fazed by the thief's threat, but was angered instead. "You dare threaten me and my wife on our peaceful walk? Do you not know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care. Now hand me your money!" Leona did not hesitate and took out a sack of coins that she had on her and threw it on the ground near him. She knew she was unarmed. and she could not safely call upon the power of the sun without injuring Lux as well who was in the radius. The thief slowly kicked the sack closer to himself, while loosening his grip on Lux.

"There. There is your money, now take it and let her go," Leona commanded. The thief happily obliged, and quickly swapped for it. Lux rushed over to Leona, who promptly comforted her in a hug.

"Thanks Leona, I thought he would kill me regardless. I'm sorry you had to throw away your money though," Lux stated.

"You do not have to thank me Lux, I swore I would protect you until the end of days. You are much more important to me than some gold," Leona said sweetly. Lux heard another _"Aww"_ from Caitlyn. "And besides, who said I was going to let him go?" Leona gave Lux a sly smirk, as a blast sounded several feet away.

Lux knew that sound from heart, as it was feared by many on the Fields of Justice. She turned to see that the thief had been struck down by a solar flare. Leona let go of her, and calmly walked over to the thief who was groaning on the ground and picked up her bag.

"I'm blind! Everything hurts. It burns," he wailed.

"Quit whining, it's only temporary, and besides, its a fitting punishment for a thief who tries to steal from the chosen of the sun. Maybe next time you feel bold enough to steal, you will think again. Especially when you don't know who you are stealing from." She chuckled at him, and walked back over to her wife. "So, does the brave and noble hero get a kiss from the fair maiden she loves?" She joked.

Lux giggled at Leona's silliness, but complied. The feeling of Leona's lips on hers was a lot different than Katarina's. Leona's kiss filled her with warmth, and happiness. Sadly, the warmth did not stay for long, as it was quickly replaced by the coldness of limbo. Lux sadly sighed, as she really enjoyed this simulation, but she knew it had to end at some point in time.

* * *

"So Luxanna, how was this simulation," Heim asked once she got back to reality.

"Well, while I don't like having a knife against my throat, I really liked it. Leona made me feel warm inside, and just happy overall."

"I like it. It was definitely better than Ashe would have been," Caitlyn added.

"Hmph, I still wanna see Ashe, even if that was nice." Ezreal complained.

Everyone laughed at his strange affinity with the Frost Archer.


	5. Chapter 5: Ashe Simulation

**Author's Note**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows I have been getting for this story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leona was actually really fun to write about.**

 **So, I noticed some reviews had some comments and questions that I wanted to address:**

 **Erindor - Welp, you've read my mind and picked my thoughts. I already have a plan to make a Caitlyn one in the near future. But you will have to wait to see my plans for her. (Insert evil laugh)**

 **Nyx Signa ZERO - I based Leona's action on her personality. She doesn't strike me as someone who would seek revenge, unless someone she loved was harmed. So she simply let the thief go with minor burns, temporary blindness, and a shot to his pride. But if he had inflicted any real harm on Lux, even if it was a minor scrape, she would've shown him some Targonian upbringing and lit his ass with her solar power.**

 **You guys definitely have some weird requests. Zyra, LB, Nami? I'm happy to do them, I will just need time to figure out a story for them. As always, leave your request for the next sample, or just pick between Riven and Jinx. For this chapter, I noticed that three people wanted Ashe, so here you go!**

* * *

Lux was calmly strolled down the halls to Heim's lab when she heard a commotion in the Freljord hall. Having her curiosity piqued, she wandered down it to see what was going on. She found Sejuani outside of Ashe's door, banging on it.

"Sej, what are you doing," Lux asked. She was cautious around the boar-rider, who was a terror on the battlegrounds, but she was not fearful of her. Sejuani was still aggressive off the rift, but not overly dangerous, as she could not ride her boar around the halls. But if you angered her, she would still break some bones with her flail.

"I am trying to find that stupid archer. I need her...help... with something. Have you seen her?" Sej seemed to struggle on the word help, as if it physically pained her to say it.

"Uh, isn't she scheduled for matches today?"

"Oh, OH! I saw that two days ago. Fuck, I needed her, dammit."

"Erm, I think I could help you with...whatever you need help with."

"I suppose you could...wait, do you know anything about the Freljordian festival season?"

"Uh, I kinda do from Quinn's reports. But not that much about it. Why? What is it?"

"Well, festival season is when everyone in the Freljord makes peace during the winter, when it is so fucking cold that it is literally impossible to fight, and we go to a some designated city to drink and eat until we make Gragas look healthy. I need Ashe to decide what city we are selecting for this year. If we select her capital, my men won't be happy, and neither will I. We were there last snowdown. But if we select one of my camps, her men won't be happy either," Sej explained.

"Why don't you two hold the festivals at a halfway point that doesn't favor either side? That could work for everyone" Lux offered.

"Hmm, I suppose I do know of a location that fits. That could work. Thank you for your advice." Sej stated, and left to her own quarters."

Lux went back on her way to the lab, while wondering how Sej would be for a sample.

* * *

"So, are we going to use the randomizer again?" Lux asked, since it seemed like the best way to choose a sample to her.

"Indeed. It allowed us to choose a sample without any complaints, and I would rather do that then hear Ezreal and Caitlyn bicker again," Heim responded.

"Hey, its not my fault she hates me," Ezreal defended.

"I don't hate you. You're just annoying," Caitlyn replied sounding bored.

"Anyways, we are going to use the randomizer. I will activate it now," Heim stated. He removed the names of the samples they already did, along with Lux's name, and activated it. It chose Ashe, which prompted Ezreal to cheer.

"Hah, we got Ashe! Finally," Ezreal said, as he prepared to strap Lux in.

"Why do you have an affinity for Ashe anyways," Caitlyn asked, while also helping to secure Lux.

"Because Ashe is hot and I want to know how she would be in the simulation."

"Pervert"

"Hey! That's not perverted. Not really…"

"Shush you two," Heim commanded while starting the machine, "I am starting the simulation now, Lux." Lux calmly hummed an "Okay" and readied herself to be placed in Limbo.

* * *

Once she entered the blackness, Heim spoke to her again, explaining how she and Ashe connect in the simulation.

 _"As my machine states, your relationship develops during the Freljordian festival. Apparently, Ashe goes to her home each year's Snowdown for festivities. She invites you to join her for some reason, and you accept. You two bond during the first couple of weeks, as you discuss the politics of the Freljord and the possibilities of convincing Demacia to ally with the Avarosan tribe. Somehow, you manage to convince Sejuani to an indefinite peace over one of the peaceful group meetings during the holiday, as well. It seems that you convince her that Lissandra and her Frostguard are a much bigger threat than the Avarosan, and she grudgingly agrees, stating that a lot of her own men were killed by the threat of the north. You also convince her by stating that you can get Demacia to support an unified Freljord against any threats from within, or from Noxus,"_ Heim explained.

 _So, how long does the peace last_ , Lux questioned.

 _"It appears it stays for a long time, even during the time the simulation takes place. Lissandra attempts to invade the rest of the Freljord, but with the might of the unified Freljord, and Demacian reinforcements, you, Ashe, and the others manage to hold her off, and force her back into hiding. It appears that the battle is the event that causes Ashe to fall for you. She and Tryndamere cancel the arranged marriage, as they feel that their tribes will stay united even without the formality of marriage, and she proposes to you instead. You two eventually marry, and along the way, use my gender-changing serum to have a daughter. It looks like the simulation starts during another festival, afterwards._ "

 _Ok. So is there anything I should know?_

 _"Not that I am aware of. It looks like the simulation is starting, get ready."_ He was right, Lux experienced the rapid change of color again, as she was brought into the simulation. She groaned, and looked around. It appeared that she was in another bed, in some bedroom. She got up, and looked closer to her surroundings. The room looked regal, so she assumed that it was a bedroom of the palace at Rakelstake, Ashe's capital.

Lux saw that there was a bathroom attached to the room, but it's door was closed. "Hello?" she called out, to check if Ashe was in there.

"Lux, you're up?" came a call from the bathroom. The door opened to reveal a naked Ashe, only barely decent by the cover of a towel. "I was just about to take a shower. Though, you're willing to join me if you want," Ashe stated with a playful, yet seductive smirk on her face, while tugging on her towel for emphasis. Her comment drew a bright red blush on Lux's face, which cause her to laugh.

"N-no th-thank you. I-I'll take one later," Lux stuttered.

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. Ok, I'll be out in a little."

 _"See, that's hot,"_ Ezreal commented, which only worsened the red on Lux's face.

 _"And you're still a pervert,"_ Caitlyn replied, to which a _"Hey!"_ was heard after. _"Who knew Ashe was a tease, though. She seems so tense and regal usually..."_

 _"Well Caitlyn, as these simulations have shown, when people are in a relationship, they show their true personalities, the ones less seen,"_ Heim murmured.

 _Hopefully she won't be too...'playful'_ , Lux thought. Sadly, her hope was not to be fulfilled, for a couple minutes later, Ashe came back out in a towel, dripping wet this time. Lux couldn't help but stare at the Queen's curves, as the towel didn't leave much to the imagination.

"So Lux, do you like what you see?" Ashe seductively said while walking over to the mage. "If you want...I could show you the rest. I know you like seeing the rest." She lifted Lux's face by her chin, and stared deeply into the mage's eyes.

"I-I-I don't k-know. M-maybe." The stuttering returned, with a blush even redder than before. Ashe giggled and kissed the mage, who was too shocked to return it until a few seconds later. Ashe let go after a moment and giggled again. She walked over to a dresser and started gathering clothing. "You have to get dressed, we have to go train Ava soon," she instructed.

 _Ava? Who is that Heim?_

 _"Hmm, let's see. Ah, my machine states that Ava, or Avarosa, is your daughter. It seems Ashe named her after her ancestor. It also seems that your daughter has inherited your light affinity, and you train her every week, while Ashe trains her in archery. Your daughter also often spars with Sejuani's daughter, Serylda, to test each other's strengths and weaknesses."_

 _Oh, ok. So I guess Ashe wants me to train her today._

 _"Precisely."_

Lux waited for Ashe to finish changing, before going to change clothes. Once both of them changed into regal clothing, crowns and all, they left the room. Ashe grabbed Lux's hand and led the way, causing Lux to have a minor blush. Ashe led them into a courtyard in the middle of the palace. Sejuani, some guards, and two teenaged girls were already waiting for them. One of the girls was muscular and tall, while the other was lot leaner, and smaller in frame. Lux guessed the smaller one was her daughter. "Correct, Luxanna. That is indeed Avarosa," Heim confirmed.

"So glad you finally joined us, my queens," Sej commented sarcastically.

"I apologize for taking up your time, Sejuani. Shall we observe our daughters' abilities now?" Ashe spoke in a formal tone now. Lux guessed that the playful side of Ashe was reserved for her alone.

"Finally! Sera, show the pup what you can do," Sej instructed her daughter. The muscular teenager and the leaner one turned to face each other, ready to spar.

Let your spar commence," Ashe commanded. The two teenagers attacked each other in fist to fist combat. It appeared to Lux's untrained eye that the two were equal in skill. The only differences that she saw were that Ava was a lot quicker and more agile than Sera. But it didn't take a combat expert to notice that one heavy hit from Sera would result in the smaller girl's demise. After several minutes, it looked like Ava got the upper hand, as she managed to trip the bigger girl. Ava took advantage of this disable, and pinned Sera by sitting atop her, which prompted Ashe to stop the fight.

"It appears that Avarosa is the victor. Well fought, girls." Ashe still sounded formal, but her smile showed that she was proud of her daughter.

"Hmph. Congratulations, Ava. It seems your training is paying off, and that my daughter has a long way to go," Sej praised. "Come, Serylda, your gonna be sore tonight." Lux felt bad for the teenager. It sounded like she was in for a lot of harsh training.

"Bye, Sera. See you next week," Ava called out.

The other girl fondly waved goodbye at her. Lux wondered if there was anything between the two as Ava walks over to her and her wife.

When Sejuani and Serylda left, Ashe focused on her daughter. "Good job, Ava. You made me proud," She stated with a smile on her face. It seemed to Lux that Ashe played the strict, but proud role in their family dynamic.

Ava beamed at her mother's compliment. "Thank you, mother. Am I going to train with mom now?" Ava asked.

"Yes. I want to see how your magic is improving."

Ava turned to Lux."Mom? What are we going to train on today?"

"Uh, let's see. What did we work on last time?" Lux asked, not knowing what to train her daughter in.

"You had me work on my shielding, last time. I think I am better at it now." She made a small shell of light around herself to show her skill. Lux was impressed at how good the barrier was.

"Ok, that's great! I can show you how to bind now, if you want."

"Yes please! How come you think I'm ready now? I have been waiting to learn this for so long, but you never thought I could do it before."

"Well, why not. If you can make a shield, it shouldn't be that hard for you to make a binding. Now, start by doing this…" Lux walked her daughter through the steps as Ashe proudly watched. Lux couldn't help but feel warm and proud herself as she watched her daughter perform magic, almost as skillfully as herself. She guessed this was what being a parent was normally like.

"At this rate, she will be able to successfully perform that light beam ability that you do. Hopefully she won't end up blowing up half the castle, like the last time she tried," Ashe commented while they trained. She laughed at the memory, while Ava blushed, embarrassed by it. Lux giggled at her family. She was happy watching the two of them, and wondered how life with them would be like all the time. Sadly, she did not get to experience the happiness of watching them for much longer, as the simulation ended a few minutes later.

* * *

She sat in the limbo, fondly thinking about her last simulation.

 _"That was nice. Ashe was a lot different that I thought she would be,"_ Caitlyn remarked.

 _"Told you Ashe would be good,"_ Ezreal replied.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I still want to see Riven though."_

The limbo state faded to bring Lux back to reality. She groaned as she sat up, feeling a little disorientated from the aftereffects of transferring planes of reality.

"So, Lux, how did you enjoy this simulation?" Heim asked.

"It was nice. It made me wonder about how it would be to have a family. I really enjoyed training with Ava. Though, I don't know how much of Ashe's teasing I would be able to handle." Lux blushed at the memory of a naked Ashe.

"Well, I suppose that is all for this session. I have to work on a new invention, so I ask you all to leave me to it."

The three of them said their goodbyes and left Heim to his craft. Lux decided to go to her dorm for the rest of the way. As she was walking through the halls, she bumped into the subject of the last half-hour, Ashe. She was knocked down by the collision between the two of them.

"My apologies, are you okay, Lux?" Ashe formally said as she lifted the mage up.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Only a little disoriented."

"Ok, good. Hmm, I am just wondering but, do you have plans for this upcoming snowdown? I usually go home with the other Freljordian champions to celebrate the festivals we hold there. I was wondering if you would go to me, to discuss the possibility of a unification between Demacia, and the Avarosan tribe, over large meals and festivity," Ashe requested.

Lux blanched. She knew that Ashe would ask her about this, but not the same day she learned about it! _What do I say, what do I say!_ She panicked in her head.

"Lux, are you okay?" Ashe asked, slightly worried by the mage's silence.

"Erm, yeah. Why do you want me to go? Why not ask prince Jarvan, or even my brother?" Lux asked.

"Well, I suppose that I could get one of them to go, and perhaps they would be more practical to discuss politics with. However, I enjoy your company, and I can more easily talk to you about topics than with either of them, and you have the same influence. But if you have plans, or simply do not wish to come, I understand."

Lux had to decide if she wanted to go, or not. She did like the future that she could have with Ashe, but she wanted to see the simulations with the other champions and choose which one she liked best. But snowdown was still some time away...

"Ok Ashe, I will go," she decided.

"Wonderful. I will make arrangements. I will see you later." As Ashe walked away, Lux was left wondering if she truly wanted to pursue a relationship with Ashe or not.


	6. Caitlyn Short: Sejuani

**Author's Note**

 **It's been awhile since the last update, and I'm still working on it. But here is a small little short describing how Caitlyn got Sej's hair sample. I will probably do some more Caitlyn shorts when I am behind in updates, so if you like this one, there will most likely be more in the future.**

 **Also, the simulation chosen for the chapter I am currently working on is Jinx, so you can expect that later today.**

* * *

Caitlyn hated both her job and her perseverance sometimes. She hated how demanding her job was, especially when it required her to do stupid crap. And she hated her perseverance because it led her to want to complete said stupid crap. Stupid crap like arm-wrestling Sejuani.

Granted, her job as Sheriff of Piltover, did not necessarily translate into Sheriff of the Institute of War. But when the Institute called, she was on the case, no matter what. Which is why she was currently facing down an overgrown boar… who had a boar mount.

"You want a hair from me? You have to earn it. I don't give out anything for free, especially to someone not of the Freljord," Sej had said when Caitlyn told her the Institute needed a hair sample.

"What do I have to do for it?" Caitlyn asked, not really wanting to know what the warlord had planned.

"Simple, beat me in arm wrestling and it's yours." Sej told her as she set up a table and put her arm on it. Caitlyn realized that she would have to trick Sej to actually win. Caitlyn wasn't that weak -it does take some strength to hold a sniper rifle all day on patrol- but compared to Sej, she was as strong as Annie. She would have to find a way to win using her intelligence over Sej, who would easily overpower her normally.

She realized that she could just play mind games with Sej, and when Sej got distracted, she could take advantage.

"Ok, but I have to warn you. I have been training with Tryndamere and Braum lately, and they are like, twice your size. I mean, have you seen their muscles, they make you look weaker than Ashe. Maybe that is why she is queen," she taunted, severely hoping that Sej would not just kill her instead of getting distracted. Thankfully, Sej just had the desired effect of getting angry and started to boast.

" _What?!_ Those two weaklings couldn't lift 10 poros if they wanted to. I can lift glaciers, **easily**! And that wimp of an archer doesn't deserve the right to the Freljord. It is my birthright, and I will take it from her pitiful arms," Sej furiously bragged. "Now, let's get to it, stop delaying."

"If you want to. I'm pretty sure you won't be that hard to beat though. I mean, I have beaten Vi, with her gauntlets on. You will be easy actually," Caitlyn taunted as they started.

"Me, easy? How dare you. You are looking at the leader of the Winter's Claw, the strongest clan of the Freljord. I am the strongest of my clan, and can break the skulls of men with my bare hands. I make Noxians _tremble_ with their so-called strength. **I** make that brute enforcer of yours look like a little pink kitten. I-" Sej was interrupted by the sound of her hand hitting the table.

" _I_ win," Caitlyn smugly stated. "I believe someone owes me a hair sample. Preferably soon, so that I can go get the other samples."

Sejuani had then realized that Caitlyn intended to distract her to win. However, she was as honorable as she was prideful and reluctantly gave up a lock of hair. "You tricky little bitch. You knew that I would be distracted by your comments, and took advantage of it, didn't you?" She grumbled.

"That I did. I couldn't possibly outmatch you, so I just outwitted you. Sorry, but I really need this sample."

"Hah, it was fair game, and you won. Now take it and leave me. Just because you won and I gave you my hair, doesn't mean I won't break you for those insults."

Caitlyn heeded her threat and left immediately, putting the hair sample in a baggie. She smiled at her win as she moved on to get the rest of the samples.


	7. Chapter 6: Jinx Simulation

**Author's notes:**

 **Late update, but it's long for compensation. Jinx was chosen for this simulation (three votes for Jinx, three for Riven - I chose to do Jinx and will prob do Riven next chapter, if you guys want). Enjoy!**

 **To the guest who asked me to message Dragon - I already did. She has been busy with college work, and also had a problem with her files. I'm as much in the dark as you are.**

 **Oh, also, I don't really plan on making anything too mature, past language and light adult humor. So that probably means no tentacle action. I would have to give it some more thought.**

 **Also, be sure to leave a review! (Vote Riven or Caitlyn for next chapter if you can't pick something on your own)**

* * *

Lux walked around the halls of the institute idly, waiting for Heim to finish with whatever he was doing. He had told her and the others that he would be modifying the machine so that the simulations would last longer or something. How he would accomplish that, Lux had no idea, but he was a genius. She knew that he would find a way.

He told them that he would be finished later on in the day, and to wait until then. She listened to him and decided to roam the halls for a while, as she had nothing else to do. She wasn't scheduled for any matches, so she just went walking. She was quietly humming to herself as she passed the Piltover halls. She heard a commotion in them, near the Sheriff's and the Enforcer's rooms. She knew that commotions in the Institute usually led to massive chaos, and fights breaking out, but her curiosity got the better of her and she went to investigate. She found Caitlyn outside her door, who was watching Vi and Jinx yell at each other in front of the Enforcer's door.

"Oh, hey, Lux." Lux noticed that Caitlyn looked exasperated and tired.

"Caitlyn? What's going on?" Lux asked.

"Ugh, these two idiots have been at it all fucking night. I've been kept up all night long. I couldn't sleep at all. You would think that they would have lost their fucking voices or something…"

"What are they even arguing about?"

"I don't know. All I heard was that Jinx had said something about Vi liking Jayce, or something else stupid, and Vi just exploded. Since last night they have just been yelling at each other, and laughing in Jinx's case. They can't really fight so they just have been insulting each other and arguing like fucking idiots all night. I just want to go lay down and sleep…"

Lux felt bad for her friend. She was only there for a couple of minutes, and she could already see how annoying and loud the two were. She was surprised they haven't actually resorted to violence, though the last time they got in a fight, the summoners put them on cleanup duty for the void monsters. And the voidlings left large messes after they ate, especially Kog'Maw.

She decided that she could help Caitlyn, since the Sheriff couldn't get sleep in her own room.

"Erm, do you want to use my dorm, Caitlyn? I-I mean you look really tired, and these two don't look like they are leaving anytime soon," Lux asked hesitatingly. She did not know how Caitlyn would take her question, but she genuinely wanted to help the tired Sheriff who she considered a friend.

"Really? Sure, I would love to use your dorm. I feel like I will fall asleep on the floor if I don't lay down soon. And as fun as that sounds, I rather take a bed any day. Thanks Lux," came the weary reply.

Lux gave a quick "No problem," and had the Sheriff follow her away from the bickering champions. The other residents turned heads to the Sheriff's presence in the Demacian hall, but they mainly ignored her as she was not the oddest sight to see found there.

"You can use my bed to take a nap, Cait," Lux announced once they got inside her dorm. The Sheriff was surprised at being allowed to use the mage's bed. She was simply going to crash on the couch.

"Your bed? Are you sure? I don't have anything to change into, and I don't want to get your bed dirty. I'm fine with using your couch," Caitlyn replied. She wasn't too dirty, but she was in her usual outfit, and it wasn't fresh sleepwear meant for beds.

"It's fine. Go ahead and sleep, Caitlyn. I will wake you later when Heim is done."

"Ok, thanks." Caitlyn thanked with a yawn at the end. Lux nodded in reply as Caitlyn went to her room. She decided to go find a way to preoccupy herself during the wait time.

* * *

Lux was in the middle of a good chapter in a book she had been reading, when she heard a knock on her door. She reluctantly closed her book grumbling and went to go open the door. The door widened to reveal Ezreal standing outside.

"Hey Lux!" He greeted.

"What is it Ez? I was in the middle of a good book," Lux pouted.

"Oh, sorry. Heim sent me to tell you that he is done working on the machine. So if you're ready to do the simulation, let's go. By the way, have you seen Caitlyn? I went to go find her first, but she wasn't at her dorm, though I did see Vi and Jinx being restrained by some summoners and other champions. Apparently they had been disturbing the other residents."

"Cait is inside my room sleeping, I'll go get her."

"Woah, she's in there? Wait, why? Were you two in there...you know...doing it?" He gave an obscene gesture to emphasis. "...I didn't even know she flowed that way, or was even attracted to you."

"What? No! We didn't...do it," Lux responded with a fierce blush on her cheeks." Jinx and Vi's arguing kept her up all night, so I let her sleep in my room. And what do you mean you didn't know she was even 'attracted to me'? I'm attractive!" She starting to get agitated by Ezreal's implications.

Ezreal didn't like the way this conversation was going, so he attempted to change the topic. "You're beautiful. Now can you get Caitlyn so we can go? Heim is waiting, and you know how he gets when he is impatient.

Lux knew that he was changing the subject but decided to move on anyways. She grumbled as she went to her room, letting Ezreal, who uncomfortably shifted at the door, know how annoyed she was.

She found the Sheriff in a deep, peaceful slumber. She almost didn't want to wake Caitlyn who looked so serene. But she knew the Sheriff would be quite furious at not being woken, so she gently shook the slumbering girl.

 _She's kinda cute when she is sleeping_ , Lux thought. She quickly shook her head, trying not to think of her friend that way. Man, those simulations really changed my view on every female champion.

She shook the Sheriff a little bit more. She heard a slight moan coming from Caitlyn that sounded suspiciously like her own name. She tried to ignore it, believing it to be a result of her imagination, and continued to shake the Sheriff. Caitlyn woke up after several more shakes, groaning from the grogginess of sleep.

"Lux?" She murmured. "Is Heim done now?

"Yes, Ezreal is waiting for us outside, so let's go." The two of them found Ezreal still waiting for them, and went with him to the lab.

* * *

Heim was building some sort of gadget when they finally got to his lab.

"Hey, Heim. We are here," Ezreal called to get his attention. Heim diverted his focus to them and put his device away.

"Splendid. Let's get started then, shall we? I have modified the machine to last much longer than before. Now the simulations should last around a full hour. Ezreal, Caitlyn, if you would strap Luxanna in, we can begin."

They followed his instructions and strapped Lux in. Heim then used the randomizer to find a sample. It selected Jinx, which causes Caitlyn to scowl. She was still bitter about last night and disliked the criminal to begin with. Heim then activated the machine, sending Lux into the limbo.

 _"So Jinx is this simulation's sample? How does that even work,"_ Caitlyn asked with annoyance evident in her tone.

 _"It appears that Jinx kidnaps Luxanna, to use Luxanna's magic for something. What she needs Lux for exactly, I am not sure of. My machine does not show me much more. Actually, it seems that the simulation takes place during this kidnapping, right after you wake up from being knocked unconscious. You were brought to a hideout in Piltover. There is not much more to the story than that it seems. I suppose we will have to see how it plays out to understand,"_ Heim explained. _"The simulation should be starting in just a moment, Luxanna."_

Sure enough, the blackness of limbo faded to reveal a dim room. Lux felt groggy, like she had actually just awaken from a heavy sleep. She tried to look around to learn her surroundings, but found that she could not look far. She couldn't even move her body for some reason. She looked down at herself to find that she was bound by ropes.

Lux immediately gasped in surprise and began to panic. Being bound was never a good thing...usually. But right now, she was stuck in a foreign location and was fearful of what would happen to her. She didn't have her baton to focus her spells either, otherwise she would burned the ropes off by concentrating light at them. She could use her light magic naturally, but without her baton, it would be chaotic and unfocused, and she could end up burning herself.

 _"Calm down, Luxanna. You're forgetting that this is a simulation, there is no need to panic. You will not be hurt,"_ Heim consoled her. _Oh...right. Thanks Heim._

She relaxed and tried to look around with her eyes, as best as she could, and managed to find long hair dangling a few feet away from her.

"Jinx?" She called out.

"Huh? Oh! Sparky, you're up? Great!" came the reply.

"Why am I tied up and why am I here. And why did you call me 'Sparky', that's not my name."

"Pfft, I know your name isn't Sparky, but Sparky is so much funner than Lux," Jinx stated, drawing out Lux's name to make it sound boring. "And you're here to help me. I couldn't have you run away before I could even bring you here, could I? So I tied you up. By the way, you look soooo innocent and cute while you sleep, did you know that? It's like watching a baby snuggling with stuffed animal in a basket full of cotton." Lux blushed a little at this, but chose to ignore it.

"What do you even need to kidnap me for? And could you please untie me? These ropes hurt you know," Lux pleaded, hoping the criminal would heed her request. She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, and looked to see Jinx at her side. Jinx was dressed differently, in an Ionian fashion, with her iconic blue braids were replaced with red ribbons. She was in her firecracker outfit.

"I need your help with my spectacle! I am going to make this year's lunar festival a blast! Literally!" Jinx exclaimed with her usual sadistic grin wide on her face. Lux didn't like the look in her eyes, and the way she said that. At least Jinx walked over and untied her. She rubbed her wrists and turned to the criminal who was still smiling.

"Erm, what do you want me to do. I hope you don't intend on making me do anything illegal."

"Pfft, no. Everything is perfectly legal..this time. I just want to blow things up with light. That never harmed anyone. And I need you because you have light powers, and I need light powers for my spectacle to work. See why you are here now?"

"Uh, I guess. What exactly do you need my magic for?"

"Easy, just infuse these rockets over here with your sparkly light powers so that it explodes like your little ground distortion thingy." She pointed to a collection of modified rockets over in a corner. Lux assumed Jinx wanted her to make them act as one of her main abilities on the rift, the Lucent Singularity.

"You mean you want them to explode like a Lucent Singularity?"

"Yeah! I want to make them explode brighter than Leona on a good day! I want to light up the sky with fire and light!"

"Erm, ok. But how do you expect me to infuse them with magic?"

"That's simple. I designed them to copy, store, and delay magic sources. So all you have to do is do your magic thingy next to them, and they will do the rest!"

Lux didn't know if she should do what Jinx asked. Jinx was a known terrorist, after all. Lux couldn't really trust her. _What should I do guys?_ She decided to seek the others' advice.

 _"I say do it. I want to see what happens,"_ Ezreal answered.

 _"As much as it goes against my nature, and as much as I hate to say it, do it. It's a simulation, so nothing truly bad will happen, I hope."_ Caitlyn reluctantly replied.

 _"I concur. You should go along with it, Luxanna."_ Heim gave his response.

She groaned but listened to the others and completed Jinx's request. As she spawned the singularity, the rockets somehow absorbed its effects like a sponge to water, causing them to glow brightly.

"Awesome, it worked! Ohoho, we are going to have so much fun," Jinx excitedly exclaimed.

"Now that I did that for you, can I leave," Lux meekly asked. She knew that it was a simulation, but at the moment, she wanted to be as far from Jinx as possible. If Jinx ended up blowing up half of Piltover, she didn't want to be around. She also didn't want to be associated with the criminal's actions.

"What, why would you ever want to do that?! I said we are going so much fun. Emphasis on we. You are coming along with me to see them in action, ok?," the criminal's voice and mannerisms were harmless enough, but her eyes told a different story. They told Lux that she had to come or else. Lux gulped and nodded timidly. "Good, now, come on. I'm taking these babies outside!"

Jinx gathered the rockets in a bag and brought them outside with Lux following behind her nervously. Jinx took them to a hill near the hideout, and unpacked the bag. She instructed Lux to relax and sit down, while she prepared the rockets.

"Alright, they are all set up. It's time to blow this city's world up!" Jinx exclaimed maniacally when she finished setting up the rockets. She started them, as Lux looked on in fear. They flew into the sky, lighting it up with colorful explosives, but not a single rocket actually hit the city. Once Lux realized that the rockets did not pose a threat to anyone, and that Jinx was telling the truth, she relaxed and enjoyed the show. Oddly enough, Jinx stayed quiet as they watched on contently.

Halfway through the fireworks, Jinx spoke again. "By the way, I'm glad that I kidnapped you. I mean you were heavy to drag all the way to Piltover from the Institute, but it paid off. The explosions look awesome, and I'm not alone during the festival again. Oh, thanks for helping too."

Lux murmured a quiet "No problem," not really sure how to address the criminal.

"You know, this is actually the first lunar festival I have spent with someone in a while. It was nice. I used to have people that I'd... never mind." Jinx seemed sad by the way her tone changed as she interrupted herself. Lux felt sad too, as she could empathize with Jinx. Before joining the League, she was forced into military service, and did not get to enjoy spending the holidays with her friends and family anymore. She hated that time, as she was disconnected with everything she knew and loved.

"Same for me. I haven't even celebrated a Lunar Festival in a long time," Lux voiced her empathy.

"You know, we aren't that different to be honest, Sparky. We both lost the connection to our friends and families. We both got forced by society to become the people we are now. We both are a lot smarter than we seem. And we both hide who we are. In fact, the major thing that separates us is that one of us is considered crazy, while the other is considered sane. Not like there's a much of a difference though, hehe."

Lux was bothered by Jinx's words. What did she mean by her comparisons. And how did Jinx know so much about her. Like the fact that being enlisted caused her to lose everything she knew. And that she hid her feelings by trying to stay positive all the time...

 _"What? Lux? You never told me that you only act happy sometimes. I thought you were always that positive,"_ Ezreal commented, genuinely surprised about this revelation about his ex-girlfriend/friend.

 _I didn't want you to know... It doesn't trouble me as much anymore, but thinking about my time in the military still bothers me now and then. Sometimes it gets hard to stay happy, especially when all my brother cares about is serving his country, and I don't have many people to talk to._

 _"I wish I knew that, Lux. I would have been there for you more…"_ The others stayed silent, probably not knowing what to comment.

"Well, anyways. It looks like the supply of fireworks are almost gone. It has been fun, Sparky. But I gotta run. Ol' Hat Lady, and Fat Hands will probably be wondering who has been launching such awesome rockets, and those two killjoys will try to find me." Jinx stated, getting up from her prone position on the hill to start leaving. Lux returned her focus to Jinx, and shot up to grab her hand before she left.

"Wait, what do you mean by saying that you hide your feelings? And how do you know so much about me?" Lux asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, do you honestly think I laugh at everything for no reason at all," Jinx stated while ironically laughing. "And like I said, we are similiar. I laugh to hide stuff, and you act all innocent and happy all the time to hide yourself."

"What are you hiding, Jinx? I had to hide my sadness at being drafted into the military. I-I can help you with whatever your hiding." Lux didn't know why she offered to help, but it came out her mouth. Somehow, her offer drew a negative reaction from Jinx, as the criminal darkened with her tone.

"Help? You can't help me, haha. No one has ever tried helping me before, so why would you want to? Not even my own sister wants to help me. All she wants to do is just 'punch first, ask questions later'." Jinx performed a crude imitation of Vi at the end. "And besides, I don't need your help. I never needed help before, why would I need it now." Jinx sounded a lot different now. She wasn't laughing, or even giving her psychotic grin. She just seemed bitter and hateful now, which made Lux even sadder. She felt bad for the criminal. From her tone, it sounded like Jinx was sorely in need of help, despite what she said.

 _What happened to her, Heim? Why caused her to go insane in the first place. Was she in trouble and no one helped her, which is why she is so opposed to having help now? Lux hoped Heim could shine light on Jinx, to help her figure out what to do next._

 _"I am…not sure. My machine cannot reveal the past of the samples, only the futures. You will have to find out from her, Luxanna,"_ Heim sadly replied.

"Jinx, what happened to you. Why are you so opposed to having help?" Lux asked.

"Why am I opposed to having help? Why?! Because no one helped me in Zaun! No one helped me through each experiment that those sick scientists put me threw. I helped Vi get out, but did she come back for me?! No! She was off playing hero in Piltover while I get forced to run through hoops like a stupid animal! I had to help myself get out, by blowing up every single one of those fuckers. And so maybe now I just want to see the fucking world blow up? I want to make Vi remember that she left me alone, rotting in those labs. But she doesn't even remember her sister. All she sees is a criminal that annoys her." Jinx was unstable now. She was shaking with apparent anger.

 _"Oh my, she was a testing subject in Zaun? They must have put her through hell… Those 'scientists' have no morals, and must have performed multiple experiments on her"_ Heim stated with pity in his tone.

 _"I... didn't know that. I only knew she was insane, but I never questioned why she did the things she did,"_ Caitlyn murmured. She sounded deeply affected by the turn of events, sounding like she felt that she played a role in them somehow. It seemed that she felt that she should have realized that Jinx did not become an anarchist without reason.

Lux just ignored them and focused on Jinx, who was getting angrier by the second. She didn't know what to say to calm the criminal down, so she resorted to another method. She gave Jinx a hug, which completely shocked the girl. Jinx felt so tense to Lux, even as she tried to reciprocate the actions a few minutes later.

When Jinx had finally calmed down, Lux let go, and looked at her. Jinx had tears running down her face now, and looked sad instead of rage-filled.

"I was stuck there for years, Lux. I had no help. I-I don't need help either. Just...leave me alone." she told the mage. But Lux did not intend to just let Jinx go with that.

"No. I want to help you. You don't have to be alone anymore Jinx. Just let me help you," Lux pleaded.

"...Ok…" Jinx fell to the ground in exhaustion, with tears still falling. Lux sat down with her, and pulled her into another hug. She comforted the broken girl, as she cried.

"It's going to be fine Jinx. You are going to be fine." Lux closed her eyes as she hugged the girl, gently rocking her. A couple of moments later, she found that she no longer felt Jinx in her arms, and opened her eyes to find herself in Limbo again.

 _"It appears that the simulation has ended. I did not know that it would end like that, sorry. Are you okay, Luxanna?"_ Heim asked.

 _I'm not sure, Heim. That was...sad. I didn't think Jinx was so troubled._

 _"None of us did Lux. I feel bad for her,"_ Ezreal commented.

 _"Well it is over now. You should be returning back to reality in a few moments, Luxanna,"_ Heim announced.

When she returned to reality, and took the headset off, she found that her face was wet. She realized that she had been tearing up as she went through the simulation. She observed the others in the room. Heim and Ezreal looked sad, with Ezreal looking more affected. But Caitlyn, she looked entirely different. She looked dead to the world, with tears silently rolling down her eyes. She quietly mumbled a "I have to go," and left the room. No one stopped her, assuming she was going to go see Jinx. At the moment, all of them wanted to see if they could help the criminal. But how they would do so, they didn't know.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, emotionally chapter. A bit different from the fluffy chapters before. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I felt like I did Jinx's character ok, basing it on other redemption stories I read. Hope you guys enjoyed the light CaitxLux at the beginning too.**


	8. Caitlyn Short: Katarina and Cassiopeia

**Author's Note**

 **Not much for this, just a simple Caitlyn Short telling how she managed to get hair from the du Couteau Sisters. Leave a review as always for the next simulation's sample. As it is right now, it appears like Caitlyn will be the next one. In case you guys are wondering, I am not ignoring your requests. I simply go with what is most popular, and what is easiest to write. But don't worry, I will eventually do mostly all of the female champions. (This includes yordles, Annie, Kalista, but does not include non-humanoids. i.e. Rek'sai, Anivia. I have a creative imagination to come up with some things, but it has limits. At the very least, I would do something like a pet love relationship, I guess)**

* * *

Caitlyn had be through a lot as her time as both the Sheriff of Piltover and as a champion in the League of Legends. But never had she done something so dangerous as attempt to sneak up on one of the most deadliest assassins in existence: Katarina du Couteau.

To be bluntly honest, attempting to stealthily steal a lock of hair from the assassin was a stupid death wish. She knew it, but she had no other chance. She had attempted to first peacefully ask Katarina for a hair sample; but needless to say, her request was shot down, promptly. All she got to say was, "I need a sample of your hair for-" to which the assassin rudely interrupted with, "No, fuck you." And ignoring Caitlyn.

Caitlyn wasn't going to give up though, and that was why she now was silently following the assassin through the halls. She stayed a far enough distance away to not alert the assassin, but enough to keep up. When the assassin stopped at a message board to see her schedule, Caitlyn made her attempt to grab a hair strand. But before she could even reach the red strands, a leather clad hand clasped hers, with another hand, holding a knife, against her throat. Caitlyn instinctively gulped as she slowly turned to see the fiery green eyes of Katarina.

"Are you that fucking stupid? Did you honestly think that you could sneak up on _me_? I heard you a mile away. Do you have a death wish or something?" Katarina snarled.

"As I was saying before, the Institute needs a hair sample from you. So if you wouldn't mind letting me go, and providing said sample, I can leave you alone, and be on my way," Caitlyn calmly explained. She tried to speak as neutrally as possible to not provoke the assassin further. Katarina obliged to half of her requests and released her, but did not give the hair sample like she wanted.

"If you hadn't noticed yet, I _do_ mind. In fact, you're lucky that the Institute has been on my case lately, otherwise you would be filled with knives right now for annoying me. So if you would _kindly_ piss off and go annoy someone else, I can go on my way." Katarina sarcastically responded.

Caitlyn could see that she would have to take a different, drastic action to get a strand of the red hair. She would have to see Cassiopeia. She groaned at the thought of what she had to do, but headed towards the serpentine's room.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff. Is there something you need? After all, it is not common to see you in the Noxian quarters. I assume you need my help again," Cass asked with intrigue laden in her voice.

One of the reasons Caitlyn hated speaking to Cassiopeia was because talking to the serpentine woman was like playing a game of chess. Caitlyn had to precisely phrase her words to not get tricked, yet it felt like Cass was always one step ahead of her no matter how much she tried to get her way.

"Yes," Cait struggled to get that out, "I need your assistance. The Institute needs the hair samples of every female champion, and I tried to get a sample from Katarina, but she didn't give it, so I need your help. And I need a hair sample from you too."

"Hair samples? Let me guess, my sister crudely said no, and tried to stab you." Caitlyn nodded, confirming her thoughts. "Very well then," Cass reached up under her headdress and plucked a thin blond strand. "Here you go. That, I will give to you for free. However, for my sister's sample... well, that will cost you. After all, I can't simply give you everything freely, now can I?" And there it was, the catch. Caitlyn knew it was too good to be true when Cass simply gave Caitlyn her hair. Still, it was better to make a bargain with Cass, than to try and risk her sister's fury and bloodlust again. But only slightly better.

"Fine, what is it? It better not require me to do anything illegal or humiliating. Last time i made a deal with you, you made me pull a prank on Irelia. Those stupid spirit blades almost decapitated me before she stopped them. I'm never doing anything like that again. I rather risk Katarina again. At least she can't subconsciously kill me. I think."

Cass chuckled, recalling what she forced the Sheriff to do. She had sent Caitlyn to dump water on the stoic warrior, as a bargain for helping the Sheriff shut Jinx up for a day. Cass was bored, and wanted to see how the Ionian warrior reacted when shocked. But, while it was unpleasant for both Caitlyn and Irelia, it was a pleasant surprise for Cass to see Irelia's blades surge out towards the Sheriff's head before Irelia had stopped them just shy of the Sheriff's fearful face.

"Ah yes. It is quite interesting that her spirit blades are actually tied to her emotions, and will actively seek to defend her from any attack, harmless or otherwise. At any rate, I do not have anything in specific planned for you to do. All I ask is that you owe me. The next time I require your services, you will have to oblige. Simple enough?"

"Ugh, fine. I swear, making a deal with you is like selling my soul to Thresh or Karthus, or something. Gimme the hair already." Cass went over to her bathroom, and a few seconds later, she produced a hairbrush, with strands of red hair on it.

"Here we are, one hairbrush that I let Kat use the last time she was here. There you go. Pleasure doing business with you." Caitlyn took the strands, inputted them in a baggie, and left, grumbling along the way.

"Stupid Noxians, I hate those guys," she grunted once she was outside Cass's dorm.

Somewhere elsewhere, Ezreal sneezed. "Why do I feel like someone copied one of my catchphrases?" he asked the wind.


	9. Chapter 7: Caitlyn Simulation

**Author's note**

 **I tried to get this out sooner, but I got lazy, and had minor writer's block. But here it is, a Caitlyn simulation as requested. I will prob do a Riven one next, since a lot of people wanted it, and I still haven't done it. So you will be picking for the one after the Riven one. So leave a review stating what you want, or vote between Quinn or Diana (weird ones, I know).**

* * *

"Can we do a nicer simulation today? That Jinx one was really sad at the end," Lux asked, hoping that the others would agree with her. She had just arrived at Heim's lab and they were about to select a sample.

"Yeah, let's do someone funner. That last one bummed me out," Ezreal agreed. "Oh, since Caitlyn is out today, can we do hers Heim? Now would be the best time to do it, since it would be pretty awkward to do it with her present, and I want to see if she ever gets that stick out her ass."

Caitlyn had told them that she would be out to do something regarding Katarina and drinking, and to not do a simulation without her. Though they decided to do one anyways, and show her it later. She also said something about Cassiopeia, and deals with the devil. They didn't really ask, nor did they need to. They knew what deals with Cass were like themselves. Each of them shivered thinking about the times they had to bargain with the serpentine.

"Hmm, I suppose now would indeed be the most optimal time to have Caitlyn for a simulation. Would you be fine with this Luxanna?" Heim replied.

"Sure, I'm fine with that if everyone else is. As long as it's a nice simulation again," Lux responded.

"Alright then. Ezreal if you will strap Luxanna in, I will start the machine."

"On it," Ezreal replied as he strapped Lux in. Heim modified the machine to use Caitlyn's DNA for the sample, as Lux was getting strapped it. He activated it and sent Lux to limbo.

* * *

Once she reached the void, he relayed the background information to her. _"Ok Luxanna. Let's see how you and Caitlyn start your relationship. According to my machine, Caitlyn actually is the one to fall for you. She notices her feelings towards you after a couple more simulations it seems. Interesting._ "

 _Wait, so if we keep doing these simulations with her, she will eventually fall in love with me?_ Lux didn't know how she felt about this knowledge. It wasn't that she had a problem with Caitlyn being in love with her. She just didn't want Caitlyn to fall in love with her, only for her to not be able to return the feeling. That would be really cruel to her friend.

 _"Indeed. I suppose we will have to monitor her in the coming days to see how accurate this information is. At any rate, she eventually confesses to you, to which you hesitatingly agree to a relationship. After the first couple of months, you two move in together in the Institute where the simulation takes place in,"_ Heim explained.

 _Ok, is there anything else I should know?_

 _"Not that I know of. It appears the simulation is starting now. Good luck, Luxanna."_

The void of limbo faded to reveal the bright colors of a kitchen scene at nighttime.

"Lux? Did you hear me? Lux?" someone in the room called out. Lux focused on observing her surroundings. She noticed that she was seated in a table with Caitlyn and a little blond hair girl. The little girl reminded her of herself somewhat. She turned to Caitlyn, and noticed that she was the one talking to her.

"Erm no, sorry. What did to say? I zoned out for a little," Lux lied, not knowing what else to say. She had no clue how else to respond. Luckily, Caitlyn only chuckled at her and repeated her question.

"I asked you if you would tuck Ellie in tonight, but I can tuck her in. Come on munchkin."

"Yay! Can we do story first, though? Pretty please mum?" The little girl squealed, asking Caitlyn with the biggest eyes Lux had ever seen. Those eyes made Lux want to say yes herself, even if she wasn't the one being addressed.

She figured that the little girl was Ellie, who she guessed was hers and Caitlyn's daughter. Ellie was probably the cutest little girl she had ever seen. Lux wondered what it would be like to take care of her everyday.

"Sure, we can do another story," Caitlyn warmly answered, scooping the little girl in her arms. "I have a good story for you tonight. Okay, a long time ago, there was this sheriff-"

"Oh, mum, not this story again. I like this story, but hearing about how the good sheriff got rid of all the crime is soooo boring," Ellie interrupted.

"Slow down, munchkin, I haven't even gotten to the story yet, and it's a pretty much a different one anyways. Now as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Caitlyn emphasized this by poking the little girl, who squealed in response. "The sheriff is the same one from the last story, but has a different story this time. Now, after she had gotten rid of all the crime she had nothing to do. There was only one criminal still causing problems, but she couldn't capture that one, some people wouldn't let her. Anyways. she was left bored, so she jumped at anything that sound like fun, or anything that kept her busy. And one day, she was tasked with collecting magical hairs to create a magic portal for a really smart scientist. Though, she was tricked into doing it by the scientist's little imp, who was really dumb, and lazy."

 _"Hey! See this is why I get into arguments with her. She is so mean…I even apologized already,"_ Ezreal pouted. Shush, Ez! I am trying to listen, Lux chided.

"When the scientist had all the magical hairs, he made a portal for this princess. She was a beautiful princess, with golden hair and the sweetest voice. The portal was made to help her find her soul mate, so the sheriff was happy that she had helped collect the magical hairs, even if she was tricked into doing it. The sheriff loved seeing the princess happy, so she stayed with her everyday, watching the princess try to find her love. But, after a while, it started to hurt see the princess look for a partner. The sheriff was confused and didn't know why it hurt so much. But then after watching one of the princess's tries with the portal she realized why. Do you know why, Ellie?"

"Umm, did she love the princess?"

"Good job! You're smart like your mommy. Yes, the sheriff realized that she was falling in love with the princess, but she didn't think she was worthy enough for the princess. She thought she was too plain, and not special enough for the princess. After all, she wasn't like the other partners that the princess could have chosen. She wasn't a heroic knight, a fast knife thrower, or a magical fox lady. She was simply a brave sheriff with a good heart. But she didn't let her plainness stop her, and she told the princess how she felt one day. Can you guess what happened next?"

"Yeah! The princess loved her back and they lived happily ever after." Caitlyn chuckled at the giddy little girl, and continued the story.

"Yes they did. They got married and had a silly little girl who they love very much." Caitlyn finished fondly. Aww, that's so sweet.

"Yay! I liked that story. Is that the story of how you and mommy met? Were you the sheriff, mum?"

"Yes, Ellie. I am the sheriff, and mommy is the beautiful princess that I love a lot." Caitlyn finished the sentence while looking endearingly at Lux, who blushed in response.

"Ok, time to tuck you in, munchkin. Say goodnight to mommy."

Ellie snuggled deeper into her mother's arms and turned to look at Lux. "Bye mommy!" She said with a large grin.

"Goodnight, Ellie. Sleep tight," Lux replied, feeling a warmth in her heart. The little girl grinned even wider and waved away as Caitlyn carried her into another room. As they left, Lux decided to talk things over with Heim and Ezreal.

 _That was so nice, and Ellie is so cute. I wouldn't have thought that Caitlyn would be such a good mother._

 _"Indeed Caitlyn appears to be very efficient at parenting. Also, Ellie is quite the sweet little thing. By the way, as you have figured out by now, Ellie is your daughter of 5 years. It appears this simulation takes place several years after you and Caitlyn move in together,"_ Heim clarified. _"I suppose there isn't much more information that that, that you should know, but I will keep you updated."_

 _You said that there wasn't much that I should know before, and then I found out I had a cute little daughter._

 _"Yes, well, I am not a magician Luxanna, not that magic is even reliable in the first place. I cannot completely know about the future, even with the machine giving me information. Some things are left uncertain to me."_

 _Hehe, I was just teasing you Heim. To be honest, though, I never knew Caitlyn would be such a family woman. She seems to married to her job to be so caring._

 _"Meh, she probably would have died alone without you Lux. Or she would have married someone as annoying as herself,"_ Ezreal commented snidely.

 _Why do you always have to say something rude about her, Ezreal?_

 _"Because I...actually...I don't know. She hasn't even annoyed me today, well the present version of her hasn't. I just get this urge to hate her a little though."_

 _Why does that make sense?_

 _"I don't know. It just does, for me at least. Anyways, shush. Caitlyn is back."_

He was right, she was walking back into the room as they spoke.

"Alright, Love. The little one is fast asleep, and we are all alone now. Anything you want to do?" Caitlyn asked walking into the room. "We could always get Ellie that little sister she wanted." She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, cause Lux to blush fiercely.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll do whatever you want to do, except that right now," Lux hesitantly responded.

"Hmm, I suppose we can go watch a show on the hexavision."

"Sure. I'm fine with that." Caitlyn led her into the living room of the dorm. Once they got in there, Caitlyn turned on the hexavision, as Lux sat on a couch.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Caitlyn asked when they were settled in.

"Um, not really. I'm fine with whatever."

"Suits me." Caitlyn put on a random show and joined Lux on the couch.

They spent a couple minutes in silence watching the show, before Caitlyn spoke again.

"Okay, I am getting tired. I am going to head off to bed. Are you coming, Love?"

"Sure. I am getting a bit tired myself," Lux lied in response. She followed Caitlyn into a bedroom that they shared, and climbed in the bed with her. It was somewhat awkward sleeping next to the sheriff, but the same time, it was comfortable and relaxing. Caitlyn turned over to her after a moment and sighed.

"So are you enjoying the simulation so far, Lux?"

 _...WHAT! She knows it's a simulation?! Heim, how?!_

 _"I, um...am not sure what to tell you, Luxanna. I don't know how she knows myself. You will have to figure out yourself."_

"W-what do you mean? What simulation," Lux tried to feign, still in shock.

"I know you're in a simulation right now. You don't have to pretend anymore," Caitlyn continued sounding bored.

"...How do you even know that?"

"Well, I am sheriff for a reason. It's my job to know things, Love. I can tell easily tell that you're not my Lux, at least at the minute. You act nervous around me, like you're not sure how to act at all. And you didn't jump at the opportunity to tuck Ellie in like usual either. It was easy to see that you're not your usual self, or at least the you that I know," Caitlyn explained. Lux quietly listened, choosing not to speak.

"Also, I know that you're in a simulation because I remember watching this moment years ago. Heim's machine doesn't work the way you think. It doesn't simply generate dreamlike environments. It actually takes you into the future of an alternative reality. And in my reality, in the past, I found out that you guys were doing my simulation, and watched it from a hidden location to see how it would be, without it being awkward for any of us. I don't know if your version of me is doing the same right now, but I'm betting she is. Anyways, when you zoned out, and then started to act differently, I remembered that it is because you aren't my Lux." Caitlyn sighed before continuing.

"I need to tell you something before this simulation ends. I know that you have been using these simulations to find a partner that suits you best. And, while I am not telling you that you to chose me, I hope you think about choosing your version of me. I mean, I am probably not the most interesting choice, but we live a happy life. You have a loving wife and daughter in a stable setting. At least give you reality's version of me a chance, like my realty's version of you did. You might just enjoy it."

"Okay, I try to consider it. I don't want to hurt you though. I don't know who I want a relationship yet. That's why I need to keep doing these simulations, to see who I like best. And I don't want to hurt you by choosing someone else."

"Don't worry, Love. I'm a big girl. I will move on. I actually had feelings for Jinx at the time too. Like I said, just give it a chance. Finish your simulations and then go on a date with me...erm...your reality's version of me."

"If you say so, then I guess I will."

"Great. Now, I believe that your simulation is ending soon, and I am going to be getting my wife back soon. Enjoy the rest of the simulations, and don't stress about who to choose. You will make the right choice."

"Thanks, Caitlyn." Caitlyn gave her a farewell kiss on the head as Lux faded into limbo.

* * *

"That was nice," Lux happily stated after she woke in reality moments later.

"Indeed, that was a pleasant simulation. It is interesting that my machine operates in a different manner than I intended. I will have to monitor and analyze its effects."

"Yeah, that was interesting. Oh! I wonder if Caitlyn...our Caitlyn was actually watching us."

"She may have been earlier, but left when she realized that she could be found, because I didn't see her when I looked for her," Ezreal stated.

"Well anyways, It's getting late and I have stuff to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lux told them. They said goodbye as well, and she left to go to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Caitlyn was outside a window of Heim's Lab. She had hid after her future self mentioned that she was lurking around, which caused Ezreal to go looking for her. After seeing the simulation of herself, which confused her greatly, she had been sitting there for the past hour, contemplating things.

She wished she didn't have to help Cassiopeia with her stupid problem. Of course Cassiopeia would have her tote Katarina's drunken ass around, and settle the issues with the summoners after Kat got into a fight with Tryndamere. The damned snake.

But at least, it allowed Caitlyn to see her simulation. She had figured that the three of them would ignore her wishes and do a simulation anyways, so she went to go watch and scold them. But, the door was locked, probably for privacy reasons, so she went to the window outside the lab. Imagine her surprise when she found that she was the sample for today's simulation.

The simulation helped explain a lot for her, though. She realized that she had indeed developed feelings for Lux, after witnessing the possible life they could have together. The simulation also intensified her feelings. So now, she was left wondering how she could get them to go away.


	10. Caitlyn Short: Elise

**Author's Note**

 **A little delayed on the next chapter so here is a Cait short. For this one, lets assume Elise actually has hair (I don't really know and I can't tell from artwork). Also, if you haven't noticed, all of these Caitlyn shorts take place in the past.**

* * *

Caitlyn hates spiders. Ever since she was a young child she has had an all-consuming hatred of the bugs. Who could blame her? They were evil little demons in bug form, sent from hell to torment human beings. Caitlyn knew that they were kinda useful in some situations, such as when they eliminate other pests or annoying junglers like fiddlesticks,, but that didn't stop her from hating them still.

This hatred of the creatures led her to unintentionally hating one of her fellow champions, Elise. To be honest, she didn't have a problem with Elise as a person. Elise herself wasn't that bad. None of the Shadow Isles champions were. They were mostly just creepy and obsessed with death and shadows, or in Elise's case, spiders. Well, everyone except Thresh. He is just an evil bastard who likes tormenting people.

Anyways, Caitlyn didn't hate Elise herself. But she hated who Elise was, and the creatures she associated herself with. The fact that the spider queen is part spider, has spider companions following her at all times, and can actually transform into a giant fucking spider is why she hated Elise.

And so, she was not looking forward to having to get a DNA sample from the spider queen. But she had to, the Institute required it.

* * *

She traveled to Elise's lair, which was located in the outdoor space that surrounded the Institute. Elise had taken residence in a hidden cave in the cliff side, allowing her to confortable stay outside of the Shadow Isles, near the Institute, available whenever they needed her.

When Caitlyn arrived in the creepy lair, she first heard the skittering of what sounded like a thousand legs traveling throughout. She shivered at the sound, but moved on, steeling her fear. When she reached a deeper section, she called out the spider queen's name in hopes of gaining her audience. Sadly, she attracted much more than just the spider queen.

All of a sudden hundreds of spiderlings started to swarm around her and she felt her legs start to get coated with some kind of substance. She held down a shriek as she panicked, trying to rid herself of the spider webbing as the spiders wove it. But her squirming was to no avail, as she got coated up to her shoulders as the spiders crawled up and down her body. She could no longer hold her fear in, and let loose a horrified screen, as the sounds of more spiders coming became apparent.

Caitlyn briefly wondered if she was going to die, or if it was all one horrific nightmare when she heard the sound of a web stretching, with the spider queen coming down with it. Elise trasnformed into her humanoid form, and walked into Caitlyn's vision, meeting the sheriff's terrified azure eyes with her own crimson ones.

"Well well. What brings you to my lair, sheriff?" Elise asked with subtle seduction evident in her voice.

"I-I need a h-hair sample," Caitlyn responded, unable to keep the fear from the event that she just experienced down.

"A lock of my hair? For what, I may ask?"

"The Institute needs it," Caitlyn quelled her fear enough to almost calmly ask.

"Hmm. Why should I give you a hair? I rather just eat you instead. You are looking quite delicious all wrapped up in my webs." Caitlyn didn't like Elise's tone.

"Er, probably because the Institute could easily disintegrate you if you were to kill another champion or if you ignored their wishes." Caitlyn hoped that she gave a valid enough reason, fearing for her life.

Elise sighed and dissolved the webs around Caitlyn and commanded her spiderlings to scurry. "I suppose you are right. It would be in my best interest to obey the Institute, at least for now. Pity, though you would have been a great meal." Elise took off her headress and plucked a thin black hair. "Here. Now leave me before I decide to ignore the Institute anyways. I am getting quite hungry and my spiderlings are very impatient..."

Caitlyn listened and ran like hell out of that demon cave. She really hates spiders...


	11. Chapter 8: Riven Simulation

**Author's Note**

 **It's soooo late, I know, but here is the Riven simulation. I was lazy, and couldn't get around to finishing it for a while, but it's here now. The next one will be a Diana one as requested by several people. And as always review as post what you want to see next, or choose between Quinn or LeBlanc.**

* * *

Lux had been avoiding Caitlyn like the plague. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't know how to properly react to the knowledge of Caitlyn liking her. She was still confused at how she felt towards the Sheriff, and didn't want to ruin their friendship. As such, she gave Heim every excuse she could to avoid doing another simulation with Caitlyn present.

It had been a week of no simulations now, and the others were starting to get impatient. They all knew that Lux was trying to avoid Caitlyn like she was infected with some kind of disease or something. But they decided to give her the time to sort herself out. At least they had until today. It had been a week now and they were getting annoyed that she was taking so long.

Today, Caitlyn showed up at Lux's door, hoping to address the whole situation.

"Lux, can you open up? It's Caitlyn, we need to talk," the sheriff stated as she knocked on the door.

"Erm, I'm really sick right now, Caitlyn. Can you come back another day?" Lux lied, emphasizing her 'sickness' with fake coughs. She was in reality perfectly fine, simply sitting on a couch eating ice cream and watching cartoons on her hexavision.

"Lux, I know you're lying. You told Ezreal the same tale yesterday, and Heim two days ago. Look, I just want to talk to you. Please let me in," Caitlyn pleaded.

"...Okay...just... give me a second," Lux hesitantly responded. She attended to quell her nerves and fear, and got up to open the door. But as the door opened to reveal the sheriff, her anxiety surged right back up, and she was reducing to nervous jitters.

"Can I come in?" The sheriff calmly asked, noticing her friend panicking.

"S-sure." Lux led Caitlyn to the couch she was previously sitting on, nervous as to what Caitlyn would say.

"Look Lux, we both know that the last simulation changed a lot of things. You know that I watched, so you know how I feel about you," Caitlyn started as they sat down. "To be honest, I was really confused about my feelings until watching it. But when I saw it, I realized that that was the life that I want in my future. I kinda regret that I did watch it, or at least I wish my future self didn't tell you that I watched it. It would've saved us from all this awkwardness. Anyways, what I mainly want to say is that despite it all, I don't want my feelings towards you to change our relationship. I like you a lot, but I won't ask you out or anything else if it makes you uncomfortable. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Lux murmured. "So we are going to stay friends?"

"Yup, just friends. Or whatever you want us to be. Like I said, I won't push myself into you. I'll be there when you make up your mind, and if you don't return my feelings, that's fine."

"Are you sure, Caitlyn? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine, Lux. I'm a big girl," Caitlyn joked. "Now come on, I want to see the next simulation already. These past few days have been boring as hell."

Lux quietly followed Caitlyn out the door as the sheriff led them outside to the lab. But what she didn't know was how much it had hurt Caitlyn to say those words...

* * *

"You actually got her to come out her room? Great! We can finally do a simulation. So Heim, what sample are we going to do?" Ezreal asked once the girls had entered the lab. He and Heim had been bored waiting to see the results of Caitlyn's efforts for the past few minutes. Truthfully, Ezreal hadn't expected Caitlyn to be successful. He had been trying to get Lux all week, yet she listened to Caitlyn, the one person she was trying to avoid in the first place. It annoyed him that Caitlyn was more successful than him. Nevertheless, he was still elated to see his friend again, and was excited to do another simulation. In his opinion, it beat watching reruns on his hexavision any day.

"Ah, Luxanna. It is nice to see you out of your domain again. Glad you finally decided to join us. If you are comfortable and all situated, we can begin," Heim stated, ignoring Ezreal's question, placing his focus on Lux.

"Yeah, I'm ready now. Sorry for avoiding you guys lately," Lux meekly apologized with a slightly embarrassed blush on her face.

"It is alright, Luxanna. We understood that you needed time. Now let's make haste to make up for that delay, shall we?" Heim activated his randomizer to select the sample for the simulation. It landed on Riven.

"Hmm, Riven. That could prove to be quite interesting, indeed. If you would, Ezreal and Caitlyn, strap Luxanna in, we may begin," Heim instructed.

"On it," Caitlyn replied, while Ezreal merely hummed an "okay" in reply. Once they finished strapping Lux in, Heim activated his machine and sent Lux into Limbo.

* * *

 _"Alright, how are you feeling, Luxanna. It has been a while since you last experienced a simulation, and I want to make sure everything is operating smoothly for you,"_ Heim questioned.

 _Yeah I'm fine, it will just take some readjusting to this place_ , Lux responded. _So, how do I end up with Riven?_ She asked a few moments after.

 _"Ah yes, the background to this simulation. According to my machine, you and Riven connect through a series of events in Ionia. It is quite fascinating actually. Your relationship starts at Ionia. Riven, who is there seeking penance for her actions during the Noxian Invasion, is under the authority of Lee Sin and Irelia, who are aiding her with atoning for her war crimes."_ Heim took a moment before continuing. _"Let's see. By the request of your brother and Prince Jarvan IV, you are sent to Ionia to discuss the creation of a trade alliance with one of the Ionian elders. Karma agrees to speak with you about the possible alliance over the course of a Lunar Revel festival that is about to occur at the time. As you discuss the alliance, you stay in Ionia during the festival and Riven is assigned by Irelia to aid you, as part of her rehabilitation process. Irelia has her show you around the islands and show you the basics of Ionian culture, in an attempt to get her to be more social and friendly. As she helps you throughout the festival, you begin to befriend her, and she begins to open up to you as well."_

 _So basically, I meet Riven while I'm creating a trade agreement with Karma over a Lunar Festival. And she helps me to prove herself to Irelia and the others. That's the gist of it, right?_

 _"Precisely. That is a simple summary of the events. After you two become close, she begins to fall in love with you it appears. You return her feelings, but must return to relay the resolution of the trade alliance to your superiors . As such, after the Festival ends, she stays to finish her assignments in Ionia, while you head back to Demacia. And after Riven finishes her rehabilitation, you and her strike up a relationship,"_ Heim finished.

 _Okay, that sounds nice. Is there anything I should know before it starts?_

 _"Well it seems that the simulation takes place in the same setting your relationship starts at: a hill in Ionia during a Lunar Festival a year after you two meet. I don't currently have anymore information at the moment though. If anything else comes up, I will let you know."_

 _Thanks, Lux replied as the darkness of Limbo started to fade away._

The simulation started with Lux waking on top of something warm and soft. She got up to find that she had been lying on Riven's lap. Riven, who had been relaxing under the shade of a tree, noticed the removal of weight, and addressed her love wakening.

"Oh hey, Lux. How was your nap?" Riven asked. Lux assumed that she and Riven were lying beside the tree and she ended up falling asleep on top of Riven. She blushed in slight embarrassment, but replied.

"It was fine. Sorry for sleeping on you."

"It's okay. I don't mind, and to be honest, I like it when you lie on me," Riven assured fondly.

Lux tried to quit blushing as she tried to continue a conversation. "So, um. How are you?" She wasn't quite sure of what to say.

"I'm...fine," Riven replied with a pause. She wasn't really sure how she was feeling to be honest. She had been just sitting in peace, relaxing under a tree with her sleeping girlfriend. "I haven't done anything except for sit here with you, so I don't really feel any different. All I have done was sit here and look at the sky. Well, I guess that's not completely true. I have been thinking about some things while you slept."

"Thinking about what things?"

"I was...um..I was mostly thinking about this place, and um...you." Riven had a slight blush of her own after stuttering out her answer.

 _"Oho she was thinking about you,"_ Lux heard Ezreal tease in a husky, suggestive voice. _"She was probably thinking of ravaging your body while you slept, stripping you, and getting a good taste of your sweet-"_

 _"Ezreal! Quit having such a perverted mind. Riven probably wasn't even thinking of anything remotely sexual. Get your mind out of the gutter,_ Caitlyn chastised.

 _"Oh sorry, Caitlyn. Your right, Riven probably wasn't thinking about Lux that way. But I'm sure you were though. Like you do every night."_

Another, more indignant " _Ezreal!_ " rang out, this time with Lux's thoughts accompanying Caitlyn's voice. Lux felt her face warm, and was sure the Sheriff's face mirrored hers. As the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Heim's cries for order in his lab and for the Sheriff to not kill Ezreal, Lux tuned back to the simulation, trying to ignore the background noise..

"Oh. What about me." Lux didn't know if she particularly want to know the answer after seeing the Exile's reaction and hearing Ezreal's teasing.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. I still don't even know why you fell for me." Riven looked downcast as she answered. Lux felt a bit sad seeing the Exile's expression.

"I fell for you because of who you are Riven. You may not think it, but you are strong Riven. You are very strong, one of the strongest people I know. A weak person wouldn't have made it this far on their own. They would have given up a long time ago. But you didn't. You persevered and joined the Institute. And even though you see yourself broken, I know you can be reforged. No, not can be, will be reforged. That is why I fell for you Riven." It wasn't really the truth. Lux didn't love Riven, or at least not currently, but she did admire Riven for the qualities she stated. And if she were to fall in love with Riven, those would be the reasons behind her doing so. So it wasn't really a lie, but more of an altered truth. But she wanted Riven to know that she was cared for.

Riven blushed at Lux's words and averted her eyes from the mage. She meekly replied, "That's why I am lucky to have you and why I love you. You were the one to believe me to be redeemable, when very few did. After the invasion, I always believed that I could one day change Noxus, but you were the one to give me the hope I needed. You were the one who believed that I can make my dream for Noxus a reality. You're my light in the darkness of my future with Noxus. With you, I feel like I can one day make a difference."

Lux blushed at the compliments. She didn't know how to respond to it, but she wanted to tell Riven how she felt...or at least how she believe she would feel if it was not a simulation.

 _"Lux, it's not hard, just tell Riven that you will always be there for her,"_ Caitlyn suggested in an attempt to help her friend express her feelings.. _But how do I do that? I don't know what to say._

Luckily for Lux, Riven continued before she even had a chance to say something.

"Anyways, I was also thinking about this place, and how special it is. I remember the first time we sat here. It wasn't that long ago that we enjoying the Lunar Festival. You know, I'm not one to celebrate much. Noxus does celebrate the festival, but I never really got into celebrating it. It was never a big deal for me. At least, it wasn't until I met you. I remember how giddy you were to celebrate it. You begged me to bring you someplace you could see the fireworks well, and so I brought you here and we sat and relaxed, like we did today. It was the first time I ever really celebrated a holiday, heh. And it was the time I realized that I had feelings for you. Right on this hill, under this tree." Riven finished with a content sigh, leaning back on the tree

"Yeah this place is really special," Lux agreed, even though it wasn't actually special to her. "It was so nice sitting here with you, enjoying the festival. I was surprised you had feelings for me, but I'm glad you did. I like being here with you." Lux lied back onto Riven who was surprised by the action, but quickly adjusted and relaxed again.

"By the way, I want you to know that I will always be your light in the darkness, Riven. I'll follow you anywhere to go."

Riven was taken by surprise again by Lux's words. But after a moment she smiled the biggest and happiest smile Lux had ever seen the Exile have.

"Lux?" Riven quietly started.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything. I love you." Riven finished by bringing Lux in for a warm hug.

Lux murmured "I love you too, Riven" and closed her eyes, resting in the warrior's arms. They stayed like that until the warmth of the hug faded to be replaced by the cold emptiness of Limbo.

 _"Well that was lovely,"_ Caitlyn stated dreamily. Lux could tell that she had enjoyed the simulation by the tone of her voice

 _Yeah it was. Riven was really sweet, and a lot different that I thought she would be._

 _"Indeed the Exile was different than her usual, apathetic personality. It was quite refreshing to see this side of her,"_ Heim chimed in.

 _Yeah, it was. What did think, Ez?_ After a moment of silence she repeated his name.

 _"Oh, he can't really respond right now. He's a bit...tongue-tied,"_ Caitlyn told Lux.

What do you mean by that? How is he tongue tied?

"You'll see in a moment." Caitlyn laughed at the end, making Lux a bit nervous at what she will see.

* * *

After a couple of minutes she finally returned to reality. She hesitantly looked at Ezreal. She found that where his mouth used to be, stitched skin was now there. She shrieked in horror causing everyone in the room to reactively cover their precious ears. When she finally calmed down enough she managed to stammer out, "W-where i-is his m-mouth!"

"Calm down, Lux. I just used an invention of Heim's to temporarily close up his mouth. He was being annoying and I figured that he wouldn't stop. So I made him stop myself," Caitlyn explained, sounding a bit evil by laughing at the end.

"W-why would you even make a machine like that, Heim? That's terrible!" Ezreal made this rumbling noise that sounded like a grumble in agreement.

"Draven," Heim stated flatly. "I made it to mute that pompous, arrogant fool. He grinds my gears too much sometimes. I also made it for situations like this, when Ezreal is bothering Caitlyn. It allows her to ignore him, and avoid doing something she would regret, like castrating him."

"Pfft, I wouldn't regret that. The last thing we need is little Ezreals roaming the world. Hell, I would be doing Runeterra a favor," Caitlyn smugly replied. Lux didn't like the sound of that. Caitlyn sounded like she would seriously do it. Ezreal apparently didn't like Caitlyn's tone either and ran away in fear. The rest of them laughed as they watched her scurry out the door.

"By the way, how long does that even last, Heim."

"Oh, it is only temporary, and should only last about another hour or so. By then his mouth should unstitch itself. The stitches are not deep enough to stay attached for too long, and will only leave minor holes in his lips that will mend over time."

Caitlyn laughed again as she thought about how the poor explorer would miss dinner that would be arriving soon without a working mouth. Lux just shook her head at her friend's mischief and left to go to her room, thinking about her simulation.


	12. Caitlyn Short: LeBlanc

**Author's Note**

 **Okay, I'm really late on an update but here's a Caitlyn Short to tie you guys over until I quit being lazy and finish the Diana simulation. Also, for the next simulation, the amount of votes are currently: three votes for Quinn, two for LB, and three for Elise. So vote for one of these for the next simulation.**

* * *

And as always, hope you enjoy this short!

How does one trick a trickster. That was what Caitlyn was trying to figure out for the past 10 minutes. She had to get a hair sample from LeBlanc, which would not be easy. At all. LeBlanc would toy with her to no end, and would probably force her to do something completely unreasonable for a simple hair strand.

And so, Caitlyn spent time, pacing in front of the Noxian's elegant purple doorway, debating on how she would out deceive the Deceiver.

"Maybe I should ask use reverse psychology… no, that would never work. How would I even ask her using that?" Caitlyn murmured to herself. "Hmm, maybe I should just threaten her. I could say something like, 'The Institute requires your DNA sample, and if you do not comply, I have the authorization to detain you.' That could work...well maybe not. I don't actually have any authorization, and she could simply call my bluff."

The sheriff paced some more.

"Maybe I should just try to distract her with something and then just take a hair sample. Wait...she could just use her clone if I tried, and I don't think a hair sample from her clone would work. And she would probably chain me up or something if I try to steal a hair." The Sheriff sighed and closed her eyes in a frown, exasperated at trying to figure out her plan of action.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing one unamused matron standing in front of her. Caitlyn sputtered in surprise and fell on her bum. "LeBlanc! I was just-I mean what are you doing here."

LeBlanc merely smirked in response. "I got tired of hearing you pace and argue with yourself. Here is the stupid hair strand," She stated handing the Sheriff a dark purple strand. " Now leave me. You are interrupting my movie."

Caitlyn was dumbstruck. "Wait, you're just going to give it to me. You don't even know why I need it."

"Yeah, yeah, the Institute needs it for something. I heard enough from your babbling outside my door. I don't need to know exactly why, nor do I care. Now go away. I need to know how the main character dies." LeBlanc finished by slamming her door in the Sheriff's face.

"But I...okay." Caitlyn numbly spoke to the door. She was confused by the turn of events as she didn't even expect to get the hair sample so easily.

"Wait a second," She narrowed her eyes, "I spent all that time trying to figure out how to get the stupid hair strand and she just gave it up for nothing! ...Damn it..."


	13. Chapter 9: Diana Simulation

**Author's Note**

 **Long, long, unnecessarily long chapter. Sorry, I couldn't figure out how to say all I wanted to say in a shorter amount. But you guys get a long chapter to make up for my period of writer's block. Heh, please don't hate me for being lazy…**

 **Vote options at bottom.**

* * *

Lux was in the library searching for a good book. She decided that she would try to find something else to do than sit around whenever Heim needed to work his inventions. So, what better way to pass time than read. After all, she did enjoy the world of literature.

This is what brought her to searching around in the library. She was looking for a good romantic read, but hadn't find anything interesting yet. Only books about sparkly vampires and gladiators. She even found this...'story' called "Sixty Shades of Red" in the Noxian section of books. She only took several seconds of skimming to find that Noxians had an...unique taste in romance. Needless to say, she didn't find any of those appealing.

After going through another section of books, she plopped down into a idle chair in frustration. It would take her forever to find a good book. The Institute's library was huge and full of sections. With thousands of books and hundreds of thousands of books from all city-states and locations in them, it would be nearly impossible for to find something before she had to get ready for a simulation. She grumbled and tried to think of a faster way to search.

"Need help finding something? You seem a little frustrated," a calm, seemingly bored voice sounded out.

Lux looked up the see Diana peering down at her. Lux jumped up in glee as she called out the Lunar avatar's name in greetings. She was glad that Diana found her, as the avatar of the Moon would be able to aid her in her quest.

She wasn't particularly friends with Diana, but they meet often when Lux came to the library. Diana, who volunteers as a librarian aid to Nasus, often helped Lux in times like this. And Lux was grateful every time. Lux was suprised she didn't remember to request Diana's help in the first place.

"Yeah, I do need help. I want to find a good book to read when I'm bored, but all I found was some boring and weird stuff. This one book about torture and whips was especially disturbing." Lux explained.

"'Sixty Shades of Red'?" Diana guessed.

"Yup," Lux confirmed.

"Ah yes, I despise that book. I don't know how Noxians view that as romance, but I digress. What were you looking for in a book? I'm guessing you want a romantic book."

"I just want a book that I will enjoy and that would entertain me. It doesn't have to be romantic, but if you can find one like that, then sure!"

"Hmm, a good, entertaining romance book. I may know of a book, come with me."

Lux nodded in reply and followed as Diana led her to a deeper section. After passing several sections, the Lunari took out a silver book from a shelf. It had the image of two daggers crossing a frozen rose diagonally on the cover.

"Ah, found it," Diana exclaimed as she handed the book to Lux. "You should enjoy this story. It is about a Noxian rogue and a Freljordian princess during a past war. I won't spoil it, but I can give you the basics of the plot. The rogue kidnaps the princess and as she tries to bring back the princess for ransom, the rogue ends up falling in love with her. I can't tell you much more, but you should enjoy this book. It was entertaining for me the first time I read it."

Diana passed the book to her.

"Okay thanks, Diana. It does sounds interesting. I can't wait to read it." Lux stated looking at the book.

"No problem. Hope you enjoy it." Diana finished with a slight smile.

Lux left her to return to her room, eager to start reading the story.

Lux was a quarter through when she heard a knock on her door. She bookmarked her page and got up to open it. A bored looking Caitlyn appeared in her door frame as she opened the door.

"Hey. Are you busy or something?" Caitlyn asked.

"Erm, no? Why?" Lux replied, confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh, we were waiting for you at the lab. We assumed you we busy or in a match or something so we waited. I came to see what you were doing after Ezreal started to complain."

Lux looked at one of the clocks on her wall to see it was late in the afternoon. She gasped in realization that she had been reading the book for several hours now. Her friends had been waiting for at least an hour.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't busy, just I was reading a really good book and lost track of time. I'm coming." When they left, walking down the hallway, Caitlyn resumed conversation.

"So, what was that book about?"

Lux beamed and before Caitlyn knew it, she was being bombarded with words. "It's so good, it's about a princess and a rogue and their adventures after the rogue kidnaps the princess and-"

"Okay okay, I get it. It's a good book. Now slow down and breath before you hyperventilate," Caitlyn warned. Lux followed her instructions and took deep breath, one she didn't realize she needed so badly until she stopped talking. "Good, I don't have to worry about you passing out anymore. You were starting to look as blue as Kalista." Caitlyn chuckled. "So I'm guessing from all your sputtering that you really enjoy it, huh?"

"Yes it's soooo good. I want to read it some more but I want to do a simulation more. I'll just have to read it later. I can't wait to get to the next chapter," Lux squealed. Caitlyn chuckled once more at her friend and led her to the lab.

"There you are, Lux. What took so long?" Ezreal asked, annoyance laden in his tone. Lux didn't know why he sounded so annoyed, but she chose to ignore it, as he probably didn't intend to direct it her way.

"Umm, I got lost in a good book, sorry. I'm here now though, so we can start now," Lux replied. _Geez, you can stop being angry, too_ , she added under her breath.

He grumbled while Heim prepared the randomizer.

"Why are you so grumpy anyways?" Lux questioned, hoping that she would not anger him.

"I'm still miffed about last night. That stupid mouth stitching machine made me miss Noxian Friday. As much as I hate Noxians, grilled Noxian steak is delicious. And on top of that, I missed dessert. Morgana made her Devil's Food cupcakes last night, too. I didn't get to eat all night afterwards either cause that stupid stitching didn't go away till this morning." He grumbled, while Caitlyn laughed.

If Ezreal wasn't always a dick to her, Caitlyn might have felt pity for him. Morgana's cupcakes last night were delicious. Her baking was always good enough to die for. Literally in the case of her enemies. Caitlyn heard that Morgana once gave a poison laced cookie to some douche who wouldn't quit flirting with her. Caitlyn shivered at the thought and decided to always stay on Morgana's good side.

Meanwhile, Ezreal was taking the moment to calm down. Caitlyn had been teasing him all morning about the cupcakes, and it had set him in a worse mood than he was in before. But he couldn't really do anything in revenge.

It wouldn't be in his best interest to get back at her. She would possibly stitch his mouth up again, and he didn't want to miss another night of food. Tonight was Ionian Saturday, and his mouth was already savoring the thought of Ionian rice.

So, instead of arguing with her, he simply asked, grumbling all the same, "Anyways, who's it going to be today, Heim."

"Let's see, shall we?" Heim activated the randomizer to find Diana to be the selected sample. "Ah, the Scorn of the Moon. She should provide for an interesting. Alright, let us begin!

Ezreal and Caitlyn knew and completed their roles, strapping Lux into the bench. Once they finished, Heim activated the simulation, plunging Lux into Limbo.

* * *

 _Alright, how does today's simulation happen, Heim?_ Lux asked while waiting to enter the simulation.

" _Oh, I forgotten to mention that I have updated the machine recently. It will now show you two simulations for the same sample," Heim started. "It will first show you another, minor simulation that details the events that start your relationships."_

 _That's helpful, I guess. It will make understanding some of these simulations easier._

" _Precisely. That was my intention for adding them. They should reveal a decent portion of the simulation's plot, allowing me to explain information simpler._ "

 _Ok great. So, is this new simulation about to start?_

" _Indeed. It appears that it takes place after a particularly bloody match. Good luck._ "

As Heim finished talking, limbo faded to reveal a shadowy room. Lux blinked to adjust her vision after the transition. When her vision adjusted, she was able to recognize the room to be a post game lobby. She observed her surroundings to learn more about her setting.

She saw her teammates from the match that she had apparently just played. With her were Ashe, Thresh, Lee Sin, and Riven. She noticed that her teammates were lightly conversing with each other about their win.

Lux ignored them to look at the opposing team, that was composed of Diana, Vayne, Leona, Jarvan IV, and Irelia. They, like Lux's team, were lightly talking. Well all of them except the two Targonian avatars.

Lux focused on the Targonians who both looked unusually tense. It was common to see them uncomfortable around each other. Anyone who knew a semblance of their stories would understand that. But right now (now being relative, they seemed exceptionally tense towards each other. Diana, in particular, looked especially agitated. She looked like bomb, waiting for a spark to set it off.

 _Heim, what's going on? Why are they so hostile towards each other right now?_

" _Hmm, let's see what my machine tells me. Ah, so as I stated previously, the match you just 'concluded' was particularly bloody. Your team only won due to a catch on Diana that you initiated. It appears that Diana blames Leona for it."_

 _I wonder why..._

" _Well let's find out, shall we."_

Diana's team looked at her with worried glances. They felt the tension between her and Leona, and sensed a fight about to break out. Even Vayne, who normally avoided confrontations, was mildly concerned (most likely for her own wellbeing). Nevertheless, they were all wary, and silently hoping nothing would set the Lunari warrior off.

Unfortunately, a spark went off and ignited her fury. And that spark was simply Leona saying 'good game' to Lux's team.

"Good game?" Diana started, anger level rising fast. "Good game?! That was far from a 'good game. If you weren't so blinded by your precious sun's 'radiance', maybe you would have noticed that we lost, badly. And that was anything but a 'good game'," Diana seethed. Leona was affronted by Diana's harsh words but kept calm and attempted to defuse the problem.

"Diana," she began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We may have lost, but it was still a well fought battle on both fronts. There is no need to be hostile."

"Well fought battle? Pfft, you're talking like you actually contributed to our match. All you did was die over and over again. You couldn't even block a single hook for Vayne. Thresh got her killed three times within the first 15 minutes alone. Yeah, you were definitely a grade A support," Diana mocked.

Leona frowned and growled in response. "I performed my duty successfully. How dare you say otherwise. I protected everyone to the best of my ability. It's not my fault you got caught out of position." This ticked Diana off even further.

"Maybe if you had intercepted the binding, I would have been fine!" The two were getting increasingly louder.

"Maybe you should have never been out of position in the first place! I wouldn't have had to intercept anything for you, if you didn't act so brazenly."

"I wouldn't have been out of position in the first place if you had kept the jungle warded like we asked you too!"

"Yeah, well whatever. It doesn't even matter what I say or do. You don't listen to me. Even if it was warded, you would have entered a death trap just to spite and blame me."

Lux didn't want to see the fight progress any further but she didn't know what to do. Both of them were red-faced and heated. Anything she could say would probably just made them angrier and she obviously didn't want that.

Luckily, she didn't have to say anything. Jarvan and Irelia did it for her. All they needed was a look between each other to know what to do and say, the natural leaders that they were.

"Diana, Leona. Calm down. There is no point in arguing over something that has concluded. The longer you linger on the match, the angrier you will grow. Now settle down, I do not want to intervene, but I will if you two become violent," Irelia commanded.

"I will also step in if you two cannot resolve your argument. I agree with Irelia, there is no reason to fight. After all, matches are basically just games. No one dies, or are even injured. You're pride may have been wounded, but don't start a stupid fight because of it," Jarvan inputted, with a lighter, less commanding, but still as firm, tone compared to Irelia's.

Leona sighed and lowered her sword that she had unknowingly put up during the argument. Attempting to be the bigger person, she apologized. "You two are right. I let my emotions over the loss get the better of me." Leona turned to Diana. "I am sorry that my lack of warding and failure to intercept the binding led to your death and the loss of the match itself. Can we just move on now?"

Both Irelia and Jarvan smiled as they felt successful in preventing needless violence. However, they had their weapons at the ready, watching for Diana's reaction. Luckily, or unluckily, she merely scoffed and walked out the room, completely ignoring Leona's apology. Leona sighed and made her leave as well, a few moments after, while everyone else just went back to talking.

Lux, however, was left wondering what to do next.

 _I don't know what I need to do now. Got any answers for me, Heim?_

 _"Well according to my machine, you followed Diana to make sure that she was alright. So, I say to repeat your action._ "

 _Okay, thanks._

Lux left the room and searched for Diana in the hallways. She found the Lunar warrior stalking off in the direction of the outdoor gardens, and trailed her.

* * *

Moments of following later, Diana stopped on top of one of the biggest hills, and sat down, gazing up at the night sky. Lux paused, not sure if she should approach Diana or not. She didn't want to be rude and bother Diana especially if she was still in a bad mood, nor did she want to seem stalkerish by just sitting there and watching the Lunari. Unfortunately for her, the decision was made for her.

"So, are you just going to stand there? You have been following me this entire time, so I assume you must have something to say, so say it already," Diana called out, still looking up, staying unmoving.

Lux jumped in shock. She nervously walked up to the prone warrior before sitting down next to her. Diana finally looked at her, and after recognizing Lux, she lightly smiled.

"I'm surprised that it's you, Lux. I suspected that either Jarvan or Irelia came to finish giving me a stern talking to," Diana stated in an sarcastic, yet uncaring tone. "What did you want?"

"Oh, um. I just wanted to see if you are okay. You seemed really mad back there and I wanted to make sure you were fine and not potentially murdering people."

"I'm...alright. And I can assure you, I did not go on a bloody rampage," Diana chuckled at the thought. "I merely came to look at the moon and stars to calm me. Here, watch them with me, and you will see how calming they are."

Lux heeded her advice and lied on the ground next to her. They laid contently for several moments.

Diana is right, somehow this is really peaceful...

Lux felt like she could lie there forever, but something crossed her mind. Something about the incident in the lobby bothered her. _Why would Diana, who normally did not care too much about matches, get so angry?_ Lux figured that it was most likely because Leona was the cause of her loss.

But why did she get so angry about it, Lux mused. She decided to voice her question.

"Hey, Diana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know why you got so mad at Leona earlier."

The Lunari was silent for a moment, contemplating her answer.

Diana sighed, "It was because she boasts about how she will protect her allies and keep them safe. Her claims are never true, as shown in that game. She is never there when you truly need her. That is why I was so furious. It wasn't the first time she had not been there for me in my time of need, and it will probably not be the last, though."

"What do you mean. What was the first time she had failed you?

"I was my during my exile from Targon. What was supposed to be my execution…"

Diana's story was cut off by the end of the simulation.

* * *

 _Wait, what?! Why did it end there! I wanted to hear that Heim!_

Lux pouted even though she knew Heim would not be able to see it since she was floating in limbo.

" _Sorry, Luxanna, but the simulation had to end sometime. If you really want to know, you will have to ask Diana herself._ "

 _Ugh, fine. Are we still going to do the other simulation?_

" _Yes. You should be entering it as we speak._ "

Exactly as he said, she entered a new setting. She was now standing on a balcony overlooking a large body of water. She looked around, and saw Diana staring up at the stars again. She called out the Lunari's name to get her attention. Diana noticed her, and smiled, taking Lux for surprise.

It wasn't as if she had never seen Diana smile before, just never had she seen one on the Lunari's face as it was now. She had only ever seen a slight smirk or a small smile on the Lunari's face, and that was only when Diana was talking to her about a good book that she had read. But right now, Diana was smiling like she owned the world, and had no care in it. Seeing her like that made Lux happy, knowing that there was a happy side to Diana.

"Lux? What are you doing up? Usually, you're dead tired by now," Diana asked in a happier tone than Lux had ever heard her use.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep," Lux lied. "And I could say the same to you, why are you up during the middle of the night." As soon as she finished that sentence, she realized how stupid it was to ask that. Diana was the Lunar avatar, of course she would be up at the middle of the night, looking at the moon.

" _Well, I'm glad you figured it out before we had to tell you,_ " Caitlyn chimed in. A snicker could be heard from one explorer in the background.

 _Shush, it was a slight mental lapse. Leave me alone._

"Fine, fine."

"I'm guessing from your facial expression, you just remembered why, right?" Diana asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Lux blushed, "I'm tired, okay? Anyways, what has you in such a good mood?" Lux had to voice her curiosity.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how good things will be the next couple of days. I forgot to mention earlier, but I took your advice."

"What advice?"

"You don't remember? You told me that I should try to mend things with Leona, and the rest of the Solari, and to try to get information about the Lunari. Does that ring a bell?" Diana stated, with a slight about of sarcasm at the end.

"Uh, yeah, I remember. So you're going to mend things with Leona? That's great!"

"We scheduled a meeting in a couple of hours. She stated that if I make amends for the deaths of her elders, even though she recognizes that my actions were in self-defense, she will aid me in finding more Lunari records, as well as see if there are any other Lunari descendents in Targon."

"So she will help you rebuild the Lunari order?"

"Basically. I suppose I will have to cancel my plans for massacring the Solari now. And here I was planning on somehow opening a void portal in the Solari temple. I wanted to release Cho'gaths on them." Diana pouted. Lux actually shivered a little at the thought.

"You were planning to...open a portal to the void...to let monsters through..."

"I was joking…" Diana deadpanned. Lux sighed in relief, knowing that Diana wasn't a psychotic anarchist, just really bad at joking. For a second, Lux thought that Diana had spent too much time around Malzahar. "Well, slightly. I wasn't really making plans, mostly I made vows to do things." Lux ignored that, keeping her viewpoint.

"You know, you're really bad at telling jokes." Lux quipped. Diana puffed out her chest, and scoffed in a dramatic manner.

"Me? Bad at jokes? I think I tell amazing jokes. And hey, I thought you liked my jokes!" Diana pouted again, leaving Lux dumbfounded.

 _Erm, I don't want to tell her no… but..._

" _Just lie, she will appreciate it, and won't hate you if you make it convincing. It always works,_ " Ezreal imputed.

 _But her jokes are literally so bad that it hurts. I think I have actually gotten killed once because she distracted me with a bad joke in a match._

" _I know how bad they are, but just trust me. I used to do it all the time with you when we were together._ "

 _Okay I will. Hey, wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you lied! About what!_

" _Lux, I'm sorry, but do you really think that your laugh isn't annoying?_ "

... _That's hurtful._

" _Can we get back to the simulation? Diana is still waiting for a response you know. Save your problems for later,_ " Caitlyn interrupted.

 _Okay…_

"Well I do like your jokes. They just aren't the best jokes I have heard," Lux lied, not really convincingly.

"Hmph, I can tell better jokes. Here, how about this one. Okay, what does Sion dress up as during the Harrowing?"

" _Why does this not sound funny?_ " Ezreal questioned.

" _Probably because we already know the answer. She is going to say a zombie, since he is already one._ " Caitlyn answered.

"He dresses up as himself, cause he's a zombie!" Diana snicked at her joke, before bursting into full blown laughed. Everyone else however, groaned at how bad the joke was.

"I got another one. What do you call the offspring of a bear and a lion...Rengar!" Diana kept laughing.

 _Heim, please tell me the simulation is almost over, I can't stand another joke. They are horrible._

" _I agree. Even I have a better sense of humor than Diana... At any rate, the simulation should be ending soon._ "

"Ooh, wait, I got another. What happens when Brand kills Ashe in a match. He burns her into...Ashes.

Lux died a little inside. Luxily, erm, Luckily for her, the simulation ended and sent her into Limbo.

* * *

 _Finally. I don't think I could've handled another joke. Diana has the worst humor I have ever seen._

" _Hey Lux,_ "

 _Yeah, Ez?_

" _I guess you could say she is… humoonless_."

" _Did you just replaced the mor in humorless with moon…_ " Caitlyn asked. Lux could hear the cringe in her voice.

" _Maybe_."

"... _I have never hated you more than right now_."

" _I have to agree with Caitlyn, Ezreal. That was almost as bad as Diana's jokes._ " Heim stated.

" _That was the point…_ "

" _..._ " Silence was all that remained.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I can't stop messing with Ezreal. I shall never stop. Neveeeeeeeeer. I will be more lenient on him though, since you guys want to protect him so much.**

 **Voting options: Quinn, LB.**

 **Elise has apparently been chosen for the next update. I'm also going to be trying to update Broken Gears if you follow that too. Sorry for any errors. I was dead tired while editing. Oh, and sorry bout the cringe-worthy jokes.**

 **P.S.: Find the references.**


	14. Chapter 10: Elise Simulation

**Author's Note**

 **It's been awhile since last update, as I have been trying to update Broken Gears a bit too, but here is the Elise simulation. Also, due to a request from a reader (Runty Grunty), I figured I try adding Vi to the simulation, and see how you guys liked it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Vote options: LB or Quinn**

 **Disclaimer (Haven't done in a while): I do not own anything but the plot, Riot owns the champions, Institute, etc.**

* * *

"Vi go away."

"But-"

"Go away."

Vi had been bothering Caitlyn all morning about how they never do anything 'fun' anymore. Since crime was at an all time low in Piltover and they weren't being selected for matches as much lately, they had no real reason to do things together, and Vi was complaining about it.

Caitlyn didn't understand why the bruiser wanted to spend time together so much. They were partners, yes, and maybe close enough to be considered friends. But Caitlyn would never consider them to be any closer than that. But apparently, Vi thought otherwise.

As such, Vi spent the better half of the morning trying to convince Caitlyn to come beat up some small time criminals in the small city that lie outside the Institute.

As it was out of her jurisdiction, and she had better things to do -like going to another simulation (not that she would ever tell Vi that)- Caitlyn declined. But Vi, being the stubborn mule she was, wouldn't take no for an answer.

Which brings us to the present, where Caitlyn was still trying to get Vi to leave her alone.

"Vi, I mean it. Go away. I have better things to do than stop petty robbery in a city that's not Piltover. Local authorities will take care of it. Shoo." Caitlyn emphasized her words with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Aw come on, cupcake. What could be better than beating the crap out of some idiots?" The flat look Caitlyn gave told her answer for her: a lot of things could be better. Caitlyn then turned around and preceded to go do said better things.

Vi, for her part, remained behind, annoyed that her partner left her.

"Fine, I'll go beat them up by myself," she called out. But Caitlyn kept walking, giving little indication that she heard her.

Vi grunted in annoyance as she went back to her dorm. If Sheriff killjoy didn't want to join her, it wouldn't be as fun, so she was going to just chill in her room.

Well, that was what she was going to do, until she got a fun idea.

Cupcake must be up to something. She usually never would turn down a chance to stop crime. I wonder what she is doing that would be more important. And what better way to find out than trailing her. A devious smirk appeared on Vi's face as she started to follow the unsuspecting Sheriff.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late. I had some...complications. But I'm here now, so we can start now." Caitlyn apologized.

"It's k, you and Lux are usually late so I'm used to it," Ezreal snidely remarked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but smirked at him. She knew he was just being annoying in a playful way.

They were starting to develop a friendship as each simulation passed, despite their earlier conflicts. Lux and Heim were both grateful that they were getting along now, and mouth stitching machines were no longer needed.

"Many apologies, princess. Not everyone has as little of a life as you to arrive first each time. We can only hope to be as good as you," Caitlyn responded, voice full of sarcasm.

"You're right, you can only hope to be as truly awesome as I am." Ezreal grinned sarcastically.

"Ugh, can we just start already? You two are going to give me a headache before we even start," Lux complained.

"I agree with Luxanna. You are both being exceptionally annoying. I almost miss when you were simply bickering. This playful banter is as bad as that was. Can we please move onto the simulation?" Heim exasperatedly agreed.

Caitlyn looked at Ezreal with smirk on face. He returned it knowing that she was enjoying annoying Lux and Heim too. But they decided to move on and aid in the simulation.

Heim for his part, activated the randomizer. It landed on Elise, causing everyone present to shiver. Elise bothered them with her disturbing half-spider mannerisms. Lux in particular was especially nervous. She didn't know how she felt about doing a simulation with Elise. But she didn't get to linger on that thought as they were interrupted.

"What the fuck...? What is this?" Vi exclaimed. "This is what you've been doing, Cait? You're assisting Heim in...whatever this shit is?"

"Wha-Vi! Why are you here? Did you follow me?!"

Vi stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting on her feet.

"...Maybe. But only because you were acting all suspicious and I was bored. But you still haven't answered what the hell you guys are doing. Why is Lux tied up to a bench with a machine attached to her head. I mean, I know you were doing some weird experiments, but I didn't think you were the type of scientist that sacrificed virgins for research, Heim."

An indignant "Hey!" came from Lux. It was true that she was still a virgin, but she didn't need Vi to rudely point that fact out.

"Caitlyn, can you please tell your uncouth partner that I am not sacrificing virgins or performing any experiment of the sorts, while I start the simulation?" Heim requested, ignoring Vi, who he was quickly growing tired of. He sent Lux into Limbo, where she was still able to hear the conversation in her head.

 _"Hey! I'm not uncouth...whatever that means."_ Vi protested, arms crossed.

 _"Yes you are Vi. Anyways, we are doing simulations to test Heim's invention. We still haven't gotten a name for it yet, but I like to call it the 'Love Dream Machine'. Basically, (since I know you won't listen if I told you what it fully did) it sends Lux into a simulation where she can experience a relationship with another person. Since Lux is gay, and we only got female samples, it pairs her with the other girls in the institute. Using this monitor-" she pointed to a monitor behind her, "-we can view the simulations, and guide Lux through it. Oh, if you're wondering, this is why I needed that hair sample from you a while ago."_

"So what you are saying is, you're playing matchmaker with that machine?"

 _"To say the least, yes,"_ Heim answered, adjusting some settings on his machine.

 _"Hmm, mind if I stay and watch? I'm bored, and have nothing else to do."_

 _"As long as you stay away from the machines, and if the others approve, I suppose it is alright,"_ Heim stated.

 _"I don't care, just don't interrupt during the good scenes,"_ Ezreal boredly stated.

 _"Good scenes? Why do you make it sound like you're watching some kind of bad romantic movie,"_ Vi asked.

 _"Cause it kinda is like a romantic movie. And don't call them bad. I like romantic movies."_

 _"Nerd,"_ Vi laughed, while he simply ignored her insult with a roll of his eyes.

 _"Vi, you can stay, but like the others said, don't touch anything, and don't interrupt. Oh, and if Lux tells you to shut up, then do it. She hears everything we say in her head, so we could distract her when she is being talked to. Got it?"_ Caitlyn instructed.

 _"Yeah yeah, I got it. So, when does it start?"_ Vi asked Heim.

 _"In a moment. Luxanna, can you hear us just fine?"_

Lux, who had been quiet so far, replied, _Yeah, I can. Is there a backstory simulation?_

 _"Yes, there is. I am sending you in it right now. Prepare yourself."_

Lux closed her eyes, as the bleak colors of Limbo started to become more vibrant.

* * *

When Lux reopened her eyes, she was in the familiar forest outside the Institute. She tried to look around to examine her surroundings, but as she tried, she found that she could not move her head. She attempted again without success. Testing her limbs, she found that they too were unresponsive, which led to her anxiety level rising.

 _Heim? What's going on, why can I not move?_ Looking around she found that she was stuck in a large spider web. Eyes widening, her attempts to free herself became more frantic, as she panicked. _Heim?! Why am I in a spider web?!_

 _"I do not know, but calm down, Luxanna. You are forgetting that you are in a simulation. You are not in any harm,"_ Heim reassured.

His words had an immediate effect on her, causing her to stop her crazed attempts to escape. However, as soon as she felt the first tingling sensations on her legs, her panicking resumed. She looked down to see hundreds to spiders crawling on the web, and beginning to crawl on her. She shrieked, primal fear taking over, and her thrashing increased tenfold. The spiderlings were reaching her chest now, going in places spiders should never be found in. Dimly, she heard a "Holy shit," call out from Vi, but she was too preoccupied with spiderlings to focus on it.

As the spiderlings reached her face, and she was close to blacking out from extreme fear and horror, a call sounded out.

"Alright, my children. I think she has had enough fun. Let me take care of my prey alone now," a sultry voice commanded. Immediately, all of the spiderlings skittered off Lux, but she couldn't focus on that. Nerves shot, she numbly looked forwards to see Elise sauntering towards her.

When Elise reached Lux, she reached up to her trapped prey, and grabbed her jaw with clawed fingers. Delicately, she positioned Lux's face so that the helpless girl was looking into her scarlet eyes.

"My, my. What a beautiful prey she is. It's a delightful surprise to find you in my webs, Lux," Elise cooed. Lux, who was starting to regain cognitive thought blushed at the words.

Elise smirked at the blush, as she brought Lux closer to her face.

"Your blush is so cute. Hmm, I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look. I think I'll have a taste."

Lux let an uncontrolled squeal loose as Elise pulled her closer. She closed her eyes in fear as she unwillingly awaited the spider queen's fangs to sink into her. But to her surprise, she she did not feel the pain she expected. Instead, she felt a softness on her lips. Opening her eyes, she saw Elise kissing her. Surprised once again, she was unresponsive to the kiss at first. But as the seconds past, she eased into it, sharing a passionate embrace with the spider queen. A few moments later, Elise pulled off, leaving Lux breathless from the exchange. Opening her eyes again, Lux found Elise, eying her, while licking her lips.

"I was right. You are as sweet as you look. A tad bit stiff, but I'm sure that will change in time. In fact, I will make sure of it," Elise sensually stated. The lustrous look on Elise's face was the last image Lux saw before fading into Limbo.

* * *

 _"Well, that was interesting."_ Heim sounded completely unaffected by the events.

 _"Interesting? Sure if you want to call it that. I prefer to use the word horrific."_ Lux could tell that Caitlyn was shivering just by the sound of her voice.

 _"Damn straight it was horrific. I'm gonna have nightmares for a week. Why didn't anyone tell me we were going to do fucking Elise. I probably wouldn't have joined. That spider bitch makes junglers cry."_ Vi added.

 _"Pfft, she makes everyone cry, not just junglers,"_ Ezreal muttered.

 _You guys didn't even even go through it like I did...so many legs… And did you see how she looked at me..._

 _"At any rate, I am sorry that I put you through that unpleasant experience. As such, I feel that I must warn you: I do not know what the primary simulation for Elise will be like, so prepare yourself. You may experience another event like that again,"_ Heim warned.

Lux shivered, but mumbled out an _"ok"_. Heim then proceeded in advancing her into the next simulation.

* * *

As she blinked out the darkness from leaving limbo, Lux slowly regained sight. One of the first thing she noticed was that she was back in woods again. Quickly, she tested her body, shifting her limbs and head to test. She was not eager to re-experience the events of the previous simulation. Noticing that she was not in a web again, she let out a deep sigh of relief.

"What are you sighing about, Lux?" A voice rang out. Taken by surprise, Lux jumped up.

"Why so jumpy, love?" Elise rappelled down from a strand of thick webbing.

Lux was nervous, but managed out a response. "Uh, sorry. Early morning jitters I guess."

"Lux...it's 4 in the afternoon." Elise deadpanned.

 _Crap!_

"Wait, it is? I guess I lost track of time. I was reading a good book earlier." Lux hoped that Elise would buy her lie. Thankfully, it appeared that the spider queen had either not noticed or simply ignored the dishonesty in her tone.

"Anyways, I'm glad you came here. I've been meaning to speak to you, and haven't gotten a proper chance. So, I wanted to talk about our relationship."

 _"That can't be good,"_ Ez chimed in.

"I was wondering if we can move on to the next step in our relationship. And as the Spider Queen, I have to set an example for my young spiderlings, now don't I." Elise's voice grew more seductive and deeper, "So, I hope you are prepared, because I'm hungry, and right now, you're looking delicious." Elise suddenly latched onto Lux, with a predatory glint in her eyes. Lux panicked, starting to squirm out of the Spider Queen's hold, but it was no use. Elise was far stronger than her. Resigned, she did the one thing she knew that she could do: yell at Heim for not telling her.

 _WHAT IS THIS?! HEIM YOU SAID I WON'T BE HARMED. I'M NOT SURE YOU NOTICED, BUT BEING EATEN ALIVE IS VERY HARMFUL!_

 _"Erm, I may have overlooked the fact that spiders often devour their mates?"_ Heim had the nerve to sound sheepish.

 _YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME?_

 _"...Well...in my defense, I never thought it would be relevant."_

 ** _YOU WOULD LET ME DIE WITHOUT KNOWING?!_**

 _"...no?"_

Before Lux had a chance to respond or even curse the scientist, her focus was brought back to the simulation as she felt Elise lower her mouth onto Lux's neck. A combination of having her nerves shot from the previous simulation, and all the fear from the current experience was too much for the girl, and she blacked out in fear.

Lux awoke to a concerned looking Elise crouched over her. She immediately squirmed out of reach, remembering the events that happened not too long ago.

"Lux, what's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" a concerned Elise asked.

"What's the matter? You wanted to eat me!" Lux cried out.

"Erm, yeah. I thought you would be okay with it. I mean, we had been kinda talking about it lately, and I figured you would be okay with me taking control like that. You could've said you were uncomfortable, you know."

Lux was confused now. "Wait, why would we be talking about you eating me? And why would I ever be okay with that?"

 _"Erm, Luxanna. I didn't get the chance to finish explaining. Your yelling had distracted me. Spiders only eat their mates after having sexual intercourse. I believe that is what Elise was alluding too. Also-"_

 _Wait, what!_

"Wait, you wanted to sex me to death?!" Lux exclaimed.

Now it was Elise's turn to be confused. "What? No, I would never kill you. We've been over this when you asked me that one time. Not every spider actually kills their mate. In fact, it's not that often of an occurrence. And besides that, I'm half human. I don't need to kill you for nutrition or anything, not that I would ever want to. I'm actually offended that you think I would want to kill you." Elise acted indignant by crossing her arms and scoffing.

Lux for her part, felt ashamed at believing such a thing. Though in her defense, Elise had scared her with her creepy words and actions.

 _"I tried to tell you, Luxanna."_

 _...Shut up, Heim._

"S-sorry, Elise. I shouldn't have assumed that of you. I was just taken by surprise and thought irrationally," Lux apologized.

"Hmph, you're right. You shouldn't have. But-" Elise dropped her act, and put on a seductive smirk, "- you can make up for it. After all, I'm still hungry." Lux gulped as Elise slowly moved towards her prey. Luckily for her, the simulation ended right there, saving her from Elise's clutches. She definitely was not ready for something so intimate with Elise...

* * *

 _"Aww, I wanted to see that,"_ Vi complained.

 _"Yeah, me too. It always ends at the good parts,"_ Ezreal added.

 _"Great, now we have not one, but two perverts. Wonderful,"_ Caitlyn muttered.

Lux shivered of the thought of her and Elise doing...things. _Can we not picture me having sex with Elise. I don't think I will ever be comfortable with that._

 _"Yeah, to be honest, I am probably going to have nightmares about spiders for the next couple of days, so that's fucking great,"_ Vi moaned.

 _"You three and you're complaining. You all act like spiders are death incarnated in arachnid form. There is nothing to be afraid of,"_ Heim stated, exasperated with their whining.

 _"Oh? Then why don't you place yourself in the simulation with her, Heim?"_ Caitlyn questioned.

 _"...Don't be preposterous. That woman is evil. I would never do such a thing."_ All three of the others laughed at the inventor's hypocrisy, while he merely huffed in response.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, how was it? Did you guys enjoy Vi? Hate her? Didn't care much? Let me know if I should keep her for future chapters, or get rid of her.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 11: LeBlanc Simulation

**Author's Note**

 **After a month or so of dead time, an update has arrived! Now with 50% more description and length. More on that at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lux had been leaving the library after returning the book Diana had showed her, when she heard a voice call out her name, effectively stopping her.

She looked over to see LeBlanc (wait...LeBlancs?) sitting at a table that was set up for chess. One of the LBs was waving at her. She assumed that was the one that called for her. She walked over to see what LB had wanted.

"Did you want something, LeBlanc," Lux asked, walking over to the Noxian.

Unlike most others in the Institute, Lux had no problems with LB. She didn't mind the tricks and mind games that LeBlanc enjoyed. In fact, she often enjoyed them herself, as she found it fun trying to figure out what was true or false with LB. And, also unlike other champions, Lux held no resentment over the many, many deaths she experienced at the hands of LB's magic on the rift.

At any rate, Lux calmly walked to LB's table, wondering what she wanted.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would like to play a match or two," LB stated, gesturing to the game. "As you can see, I have been playing chess with my clone, as I wait for a match that has been delayed. A fun fact about playing with a clone, its gets really boring, fast. I know everything my clone will do, and I've beaten her about 20 times now."

"No you haven't," the clone protested, "It's only been 6...or 8. But definitely not 20."

"Whatever. My point being is that my clone is not a suitable opponent, and I was wondering if perhaps you would join me. It would be refreshing to actually verse a capable adversity."

The clone huffed, and muttered something about a sore winner, and disappeared into a purple smoke, leaving the chair open.

Lux thought about the offer. She did not have much to do, and it would pass the time before the others were ready to do a simulation. Why not?

"Sure!" she accepted, sitting down. "Hope you're ready to lose!"

LB chuckled at her optimism, and reset the board for them to play.

After playing a couple of matches, LB realized her delayed match was going to be starting soon, and left. Lux, deciding that she would go see if the others were ready yet, headed of to Heim's lab. Reaching it, she realized that she was the first to arrive. Greeting Heim as he opened the door for her, she waited with him for the others to arrive.

Surprisingly, among them all, Vi was the first to arrive. It was odd enough to see her for another simulation, but to be the first one here? That was entirely different. Stil, Lux greeted her just the same.

Vi didn't voice her reasons for coming again, other that proclaiming to be bored. But Lux was starting to think Vi was a romantic at heart. Maybe not, but either way, Lux wouldn't question her about it. Together, they and Heim continued the wait for Caitlyn and Ezreal.

Caitlyn was next to arrive, apologizing about a match holding her up. She looked as confused as Lux was to see Vi there. Unlike Lux, though she decided to voice her confusion.

"Vi? Why are you here again?"

"Because I'm bored and have nothing better to do." Vi arched an eyebrow. "Why does it matter. Can't a girl watch something without be questioned for it."

Caitlyn raised her hands in the universal yielding gesture. "No, nothing wrong with it. I was just curious."

Vi grunted. "Damn straight there's nothing wrong with it." She paused. "Where'sthe dork?"

"Assuming you mean Ezreal, I don't know. I figured he would be here already and that I would be the last one here. Maybe he's doing some kind of explorer crap. He will prob be here in a little." She went to take a seat to wait.

Sure enough, he came barreling through the door before she even sat down. He took a moment to breath, buckled over on his knees.

"S-sorry, I'm late," he panted out, "I got held up studying a Shuriman artifact. Did you guys start without me?"

"Nope, we waited for you," Lux reassured.

"Okay, good. What is the simulation for today?"

"Heim?" Lux asked.

"Let's see," Heim activated his machine. It selected a sample for him a moment later.

"It appears that LeBlanc is today's subject." Heim finished.

Vi groaned.

"First it was Elise, now LeBlanc? From a psychotic bitch to a sadistic one? What's next, Katarina. I think your machine is broken, Heim. It's seems to be set on evil and violent instead of cute and fluffy.

Lux chuckled, while Heim huffed in indignation and frowned.

"How dare you. My machine is not flawed. It is the pinnacle of randomized selection, providing the most accurate results possible, with no probable bias. Simply because it has selected two particularly 'bad' samples does not mean it is flawed." He ranted.

The others laughed at the scientist's tirade, while Vi raised hands up to concede.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to question your machine's perfectness. It was just a joke. I'm sure your machine could find a needle in a haystack or some crap. But damn, don't take my head off for it." Vi chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Can we move onto the simulation now?" Lux chimed in hoping to intervene before they even had the opportunity to argue.

Heim grumbled something about uneducated neanderthals but continued with the setup. The others helped set Lux up. A moment later, and Lux was sent into the first simulation.

 _So, anything that I should know, Heim? Especially anything life threatening or dangerous, like say, a horny spider?_

Lux was hoping to not repeat the Elise situation. She has nightmares of spiders like every night now.

 _"...I apologized for that already. As I explained, I had overlooked the possibility that Elise would try devour you. Nothing even came to pass, so I do not particularly know why you still hold ithe situation over my head like a guillotine. Regardless, there does not appear to be any threat for these simulations. But if one arises, I would like to state that it is not my, nor my machine's fault for overlooking it."_

 _Good. And I'm sorry for holding it over you, but I going to have nightmares about that entire simulation for a long time._

 _"I think we all are going to, Lux,"_ Ezreal inputted, with a shiver in his voice.

 _"No, just you two. The rest of us are perfectly fine. I mean it was disgusting to see all those spiders crawl up her, but it wasn't the worst thing I've seen. You guys are just wusses."_ Caitlyn scoffed.

 _"Speak for yourself, Cait. That was horrific."_ Vi stated.

 _"Really, Vi? We've arrested mad scientists who have created much worse crap. Hell, we've face Thresh and Vel'koz every now and then, who both dissect humans for a living. Not to mention that we've been against Nocturne multiple times before, who is literally a nightmare come to life. How was Lux having spiders crawl on her that horrific to you all?"_

 _"...Did you see where those spiders crawled. Those little bastards were as horny as Elise was. I swear I saw some travel down her pants."_

 _Vi! Can we please move on away from that train of thought, please. I really don't want to remember that experience again._..

An insincere sorry was muttered, with a slight chuckle along with it, but she ignored it, deciding to see when the simulation would start.

 _Is the simulation starting soon, Heim?_

But her question was answered as the scenery around her altered.

" _Does that answer your question?"_ Heim replied.

Lux paid no attention to his reply, instead focusing on her surroundings.

She was in some kind of fair of some kind. She looked around, and saw people all around in costumes of all kinds. She saw a little knight, who looked to be crying for some reason, an embarrassed looking girl in a bunny suit talking to another in an black assassin outfit with floating blades around her, and a lot of other things Lux couldn't put a name too.

She realized that she was at the annual Harrowing fair.

 _The Harrowing fair, why am I here? Shouldn't I be in Demacia right now?_

Usually, during this time, she was called back to Demacia for the yearly meeting with the other Demacian representatives. Most of the time, it was just a pointless get together to discuss even more pointless topics.

Last year, they discussed how they would defend against Zaunite melters, if Noxus ever decided to utilize them. Though it really was a useless conversation.

If Noxus had the power, and thought that they had the capability, they would have invaded a long time ago, Institue be damned. But they couldn't even take Ionia with the melters. And Demacia was much more militarized, organized, and populous than Ionia. There was no possible way that they could take Demacia, even if they had the audacity to try.

Sadly, no one ever listened to her voice of reason. So she had to sit through the boring meetings, listening to her brother and other generals argue.

As such, she rarely got a chance to experience the Harrowing. She did get to go once, two years ago. Lux had loved it then, and she was sure she would love it again.

She saw a mystic's tent right a few feet in front of her. She squealed a little inside. She had always wanted to get her fortune read. Lux didn't really believe in fortune and luck and all that, but she still thought it would be pretty cool.

" _Lux, shouldn't you try to find LeBlanc, instead of going to the mystic? She is most likely in the fair somewhere, and you will get to experience the fair again in the future anyways,"_ Heim questioned.

 _But I really want to see what a fortune telling is like…_

A thought came to Lux..

 _Wouldn't looking around for her be kinda pointless anyway? She could be anywhere. I don't think the simulation would end before I find her, either. I'm sure a quick stop won't hurt._

" _Well...I suppose that does seem like a logical course of action. Carry on then."_ Lux realized that was probably the closest thing to a compliment that she would get from Heim. She smiled at the thought.

 _Thank you_ , she replied as she moved to the large tent. As she neared it, she was able to smell a scent emanating from it. The tent smelled of pomegranates and lilacs, a surprisingly intoxicating scent. She pulled back the entrance curtain to reveal a small, dark room. Violet smoke added to the ambience of the mysterious chamber.

"Welcome," a hidden voice called out. Lux walked further into the surprisingly deep tent. Halfway through the room, a table became visible through the smoke. An elegantly dressed woman sat at one end, watching Lux with a confident smirk.

The woman held a confident and mysterious air about her, which Lux figured would be key to have as a fortune teller.

After a moment's gaze, Lux realized that the fortune teller was LeBlanc. She hadn't recognized LB at first because of all the smoke and because LB had a costume on.

LB was wearing an elegant violet dress with a high collar, as well as a curly pale blue wig. It was adorned with raven feathers and topped with a peculiar costume was beautiful in a gothic manner, and fitting for the Noxian. Though it was unusual for Lux to see LeBlanc in another outfit other than her regular dress.

"LeBlanc?" She replied. LB's smirk grew once she saw who it was.

"Why hello, Lux. Surprised to see me?"

"Well, kinda. I didn't know you celebrated the Harrowing, or worked as a mystic. And your outfit threw me off."

LB eyed her attire. "Well I suppose it's doing it's job then. It's a Ravenborn witch costume, and is supposed to be mysterious and illusive. And yes, I do tend to enjoy a Harrowing every now and then." LB looked back at Lux. "I was unaware you attended the Harrowing, as well. Marvelous costume, by the way."

Lux looked down at her outfit, not even realizing that had a costume on until now. She was wearing a bright pink, violet, and white outfit with stars adorning several parts. She saw that her hair was dyed pink out of the corner of her eyes. She looked like some kind of stereotypical mage girl from what she could tell. Regardless, it was still a nice costume and she liked it.

"Thank you, though, I don't actually attend most Harrowings. This is only my second one. I usually have to go home to Demacia to attend another boring annual meeting." She paused. "We don't even talk about anything important now. All we do is talk about how we would defend if our great enemy, Noxus, decided to strike at our holy nation." She overemphasized her words, after tentatively deciding that it wasn't vital information.

Her attempt at a joke was rewarded with a chuckle from the other woman.

"That is what talking to Swain is like everyday. Always 'Demacia must die' this and 'How can we best strike at Demacia' that. You could swear Demacia took his firstborn child away and told him that his mom never wanted him from hearing him." LB chuckled some more, prompting a giggle from Lux.

"At any rate, I am sure you didn't come here to simply converse. I believe I owe you a reading now. Are you ready, Lux?"

"Sure, why not."

"Alright. Close your eyes and we will start." Lux followed her instruction. "Now, put out your hand. I will be giving you a card. Think of an image in your head and then tell me when you are done thinking. Keep your eyes closed until I say so."

Lux held out her hand and felt a small card being placed, just as LB said.

 _Ok, now an image. Hmm._

She took a moment to think...and still came up with nothing.

 _Guys...help?_

" _What do you expect us to say,_ " she heard Caitlyn reply.

 _I don't know but I need help finding something. I can't think of anything right now._

" _Uh, think of something fun. That is always easy to do,"_ Ezreal suggested.

 _Something fun?_

" _Yeah, like these simulations. They are fun for you, aren't they?"_

 _I guess. Okay, the simulation. I don't know what thinking about it will do, but it's something._

"Okay, I got something." She told LB.

"Good, now open your eyes. Does the picture on the card relate to your thought.

Lux looked at the card. It had an intricate picture of a heart, woven in black and gray strands. She thought about the question. A heart represents love, and isn't what these simulations were meant for, for her to find love through them?

"...It guess it does relate to my thought in a way." Lux narrowed her eyes, "How did you do that?"

LB gave a playful smirk. "If you knew how it worked, then it wouldn't be mysterious, now would it. Now, onto the next step. Look directly at me." Lux did what was said. "Now pulled the card up without moving your eyes. Place the card directly in front of your eyes, to the point where you can't see me behind it. Study the card for five seconds then lower it."

Lux followed each step precisely. As she lowered the card, she let out a gasp. Sitting in front of her was no longer LeBlanc, but was now herself, in costume and all.

She heard a " _What the hell?_ " amongst other exclamations in her head, but she ignored them.

"What do you see now, Lux," the clone asked, speaking with the same exact voice.

"I...I see me?" Lux replied, not entirely sure of her judgment.

The clone giggled at her.

"Are you asking?"

"Uh…yes?" Lux didn't know what to say.

The clone giggled again.

"Well what do you want to see, Lux."

"I don't know. I'm not sure what I want to see, or even what I am supposed to be seing."

"It's okay, I'll help you. You want to see love. You want someone in your life. Someone to cuddle with, or watch the rain fall down with. That's why the heart appeared on the card. Or am I wrong."

The clone was right. That was what Lux wanted. That's why she did these simulations. To find the perfect person, the perfect choice.

"No, you're right. That is what I want. How did you know?"

"Because I'm you, silly." With that, the clone reached over and tapped her on the nose. Lux instinctively closed her eyes in response. As soon as she reopened them, the clone was gone, and LeBlanc was back with her usual smirk.

"Well, Lux, did you see what you wanted to see?" LB asked. Lux thought about the question. She supposed she did see something she wanted to see.

"Actually, I did. Thanks." Lux remembered that she had to pay for the session. "How much do I owe you."

LB just waved her off.

"No need. Consider it free. Oh, I almost forgot, there is more."

"Hmm?"

"Later in the day, someone will greet you, and proceed to ask you to dinner. If you choose to accept, it will be the first of many to come."

"Uh, okay, thanks." Lux got up to exit. That last bit sparked curiosity in Lux. She probably would not be able to see who would ask her out, as the simulation would be ending soon, but she really wanted to know who it would be.

She didn't get to mull over it much longer as LB called out once more.

"Hey, Lux?"

"Yes?" She turned back around.

LB's smirk grew. "Would you like to go to dinner in a few hours."

 _Oh… That explains the last part..._

"Oh."

" _Damn, that was sly. Who knew LeBitch was good at charming,"_ Vi remarked.

" _That was pretty good. I'm gonna have to remember that,"_ Ezreal added.

"That was a...tricky way of asking me out. Nice, but tricky. I feel kinda dumb for not catching it at first. Did you plan to say that all along?" Lux expanded

"Possibly. And I'll admit, it was amusing to see you confused about that last part. So, do I get a yes to dinner?"

"Yes, I would like to go to dinner with you."

"Splendid. Meet me back here in three hours, when I finish for the day, and I'll take you to this Ionia restaurant that I enjoy."

"Okay, I will." She gave a wave goodbye, and went to exit the tent. She did not get too far before the simulation ended, pulling her back into limbo.

" _...I kinda hate LeBlanc even more now. I could never think of a way to ask someone out like that."_ Caitlyn grudgingly stated.

" _The whole mystic crap seems to work for her well. That whole magical clone stuff was cool."_ Vi remarked.

" _Well she is called the Deceiver for a reason."_ Ezreal commented.

" _Even still, it seemed so realistic. It was like Lux was actually talking to herself, giggles and all."_

They said something else, but Lux couldn't hear as she was pulled into the next scenario.

Next thing she knew was that she was a dark room. She looked around. It seemed like she was in another Institute bedroom, like most simulations. But unlike most of the dorms see has seen, this one room had an air of elegance to it, which suited LeBlanc. The room had a fragrance similar to that of the tent.

She heard some noise coming from another room. Lux was curious, and went to go see what it was. She entered in the living room as the front door opened.

"I'm back," LB announced as she walked through. Lux assumed that LB had gone out for something that occurred before the simulation started.

"That match was hell," LB closed the door and walked over to the love seat in the middle of the room. "The enemy team had the Kindred on their team, and they went on a rampage, while I was the only strong one on my team. Fun fact, the physical incarnations of death are surprisingly had to kill. I found that out the hard way. We won, but just barely." LB eased into the couch, and placed her staff on a table next to it.

So Lux had been right when she assumed LB had left before the simulation started. LB must have been summoned for a random match.

"So what were we talking about before I got summoned? It slipped my mind during the match," LB asked.

"Uh, I don't really remember either. It probably wasn't anything important," Lux replied, trying to play off the fact that she didn't and couldn't possibly know.

"Hmm, it had to have been something relatively important or it wouldn't have crossed my mind again. Do you remember anything we did right before we started talking? Maybe the conversation had something to do with something we did earlier." LB pressed again.

Lux scrambled in her head for a proper response. Then an idea came to her.

Heim's machine must know. _Heim?_

" _I am investigating it as we speak, Luxanna. Let's see. Ah, it appears you were having lunch before LeBlanc was summoned. But it does not seem that you two were having any meaningful conversation."_ Heim aided.

 _Ok, thanks Heim_.

"I think we were having lunch. Yeah you got pulled away after that." Lux hoped that she was right, or at the very least that LB would buy her lies. Thankfully, LB didn't seem to catch her in her lies, mumbling an "Oh, that's right," in response. Lux gave an inaudible sigh of relief before joining LB on the couch.

They sat in silence for a moment before LB resumed the conversation.

"So, what do you want to do now. I don't believe either of us will be called for matches for the day, and I don't have anything pressing that needs to be done. Do you?"

"No, I shouldn't have anything to do."

LB chuckled at Lux's response. Lux gave a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" Lux asked.

"Oh, I simply find this game of yours to be amusing, though I am growing tired of it." Suddenly, LB gripped her staff, and sent chains out, locking lux in place. They burned with ethereal fire, causing Lux to let out a pain filled gasp.

"Did you really think I believed your ruse for one moment? I am the Deceiver, there are no tricks, illusions, or other magics that can allude me. Now, I want to know where Lux is."

"W-what?" Lux managed to gasp out. The pain was excruciating, thought Lux knew that the chains were not doing any physical damage. LeBlanc's magic worked by making you believe that you were in pain. Granted, the fact that she knew this didn't change the pain she felt.

"Oh please, do you think that I cannot see through your disguise? It is clear to see you are not Lux. For one, your mannerisms were completely off. You act nervous around me, and lie or hesitate whenever I asked you a question. And though you may have been right about the lunch, Lux has impeccable memory. She would have remembered the discussion we had earlier as well, which was about revealing our relationship to her brother. Also, Lux told me that she had to go see her brother for an important meeting today, and as I said, Lux would have not forgotten something significant like that." LB frowned.

"Now, I ask again, where is Lux. I do not care what your purpose for attempting to infiltrate is, nor do I care who you actually are. All I simply want to know is what you did to my partner." LB somehow relaxed the chains slightly, allowing Lux to be able to speak with less pain. Lux didn't know what to tell her though. LB wouldn't simply believe that she was really Lux. But Lux didn't know what else to say. Wait, maybe Heim knew.

 _Heim? Help!_

" _Erm. Tell her the truth? I'm not quite sure what else to tell you,"_ Heim responded.

 _Great…_

"Uh, I didn't do anything to her. Kinda. I am Lux, just not your Lux?" Lux uneasily replied.

"Right, so I am going to have to torture out you. You should have said so in the first place," LB deadpanned.

"What, no! I am Lux, just from the past. I...I can prove it."

"Oh? And just how do you think you will do that."

"Uh...ask me a question?" Lux weakly asked.

"...Fine. I will humor you for now. You seem too stupid to have harmed Lux anyways, so I suppose there is no danger in it."

"Hey, I'm not stupid! That's mean…"

LB ignored her whine. "What is Lux's favorite color?"

"My favorite color? Okay, I guess. I don't really have one. I like every color, except for dull ones. I guess it would be a rainbow if anything."

LB went into another question. "What is Lux's middle name?"

"What? My middle name? I told you that?"

"Answer the question."

"...It's Lumina."

LB's frown deepened. "What does Lux feel about Demacia?"

"What? I love Demacia. What kind of question is that. That's like asking Jinx how she feels about her guns."

"...How Lux really feels about Demacia." This caused Lux to frown. Then her eyes widened in realization. She told LB that…?

"Why did I tell you that?"

"Tell me what? You haven't told me what you had supposedly told me yet."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? Maybe you should refresh me."

Lux sighed. "...Why did I tell you that I hate serving for my country?" LB released the chains at this, and glanced away.

Lux could hear the others gasp in her head. She groaned mentally, knowing that she would have to explain.

" _What! You hate your country, Lux?"_ Ezreal questioned just as she expected.

 _No, I don't hate my country. I never said that I said I hate_ _ **serving**_ _for it._

" _But you're a champion for Demacia...hell, you're a general for it. How do you hate serving?"_ Vi asked.

 _Because I never asked for this life. I was forced into service, and I hated every minute of military service. It was awful. Being a champion isn't so bad, because it isn't real fights and I have friends here. But I still hate having to represent my country's military. That is what my brother lives for, not me. Now, I just want to know why I told LeBlanc that._

"So you really are Lux. How are you from the past? What happened to the present Lux, my Lux?"

"You didn't answer me. Why did I ever tell you that."

"You told me because you trusted me. You told me everything about you, as I did myself," LB explained, sounding annoyed. "Now, answer my questions. How did you get here?"

"It's complicated to explain, and I don't think I have much time to explain anyways. Your version of me should come back once I am gone though."

"...Well this is all inconvenient. Here I was looking forward to...relief after that match, and I get an awkward conversation with a younger version of my girlfriend instead." Lux noted the hesitation at the word 'relief'.

"Relief?"

LB closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "...Sex, Lux. I was expecting sex."

If Lux had thought this simulation could not get anymore awkward a minute ago, she was wrong.

"Oh," she dumbly responded.

"I swear you have all the naivety and ignorance that my Lux has, but without the redeeming cuddling or sex."

"Hey," Lux cried out in indignation.

"Don't act like it's not true."

"It isn't! I can be sexy if I wanted to!"

LB gave a small chuckled at this.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

LB paused in thought. Then a smirk came to her face. Suddenly LB blinked behind Lux and gripped her by the wrists.

"Maybe we should test that, then."

"What?" Lux squealed. LB chuckled and grabbed for her body. Thankfully for Lux, the simulation ended right at that moment.

" _Aw, I wanted to watch that."_ Vi protested.

" _Same,"_ Ezreal added.

 _You two are as bad as LB…_

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

"Lux? Are you okay?" LB shook the unconscious blond. After a moment, her version of Lux awoke.

"LeBlanc?"

"Oh, good. I thought you would need medical attention or something. Glad to see you're okay."

Lux, who was becoming more alert, started to remember what happened a few minutes prior.

"Wait...were you planning on having sex with the younger version of me?" She remembered everything about the simulations, so she knew exactly what just happened. Lux scowled at the thought.

LB, for once in her life, was speechless. When speech finally came back to her, she stuttered out a response. "W-well you see...I was merely playing...I would never..."

"Oh really, that didn't seem much like playing to me."

"I'm sorry? Trust me, I truly had no intention of cheating on you…with you."

"Well alright." LB smirked at Lux's response. "But no sex tonight." The smirk vanished as quick in signature LB fashion: instantly.

* * *

 **Concluding Notes**

 **So a few things I want to cover. For one, I probably won't cover any sex scenes, so will see cuts like this one more often. Sorry for those who expect it. Also, due to popular demand, Vi will be staying for simulations.**

 **Vote topics:**

 **Quinn or Akali**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review for what you want next, as always.**


	16. Caitlyn Short: Jinx

Caitlyn was starting to hate hair. Who knew people could be so annoyingly stubborn about giving up a sample of hair? If someone had asked her, she would have simply given it up, not even caring. But _no_ , she had to jump through hoops for almost every single person.

She sighed to herself. She didn't have too many left, she supposed. She checked the list she had made to find out who was next.

It read Jinx.

"..."

She stared at it, thinking she could make the name disappear under her scrutiny. Alas, it was to no avail, and she knew that no matter how much she really wanted to skip it, she needed to get the sample. She sighed once again, and headed off to the neutral section of the Institute.

* * *

"Jinx, open up." Caitlyn commanded through the door as she knocked on it. Several minutes, accompanied with various noises beyond the door followed before the door opened.

"Oh hi there, Hat Lady! What brings you here to my humble abode? Come in, come in," Jinx waved inwards with grin prominent on her face. However, Caitlyn ignored the motion and stayed put.

"Jinx. I need a sample of your hair. I'm not here to play any of your games, nor come in." Caitlyn stated, unamused.

"So you need something from me, yet you're not willing to even come in and say hi? Not even going to ask me how my day was, or anything? Humph, and here I was thinking you are all proper and polite." Jinx huffed out indignantly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She should have known that Jinx would be difficult. Of course she would be.

"Fine, let me start over. Hello, Jinx. How was your day." She gritted out in a less than friendly manner. Jinx apparently did not care as she replied.

"Hello there, Hat Lady! I'm having a wonderful day so far. How are you?"

"To be honest, I'd be much better if you would just give me some hair."

"Give you some hair? Oh my. Caitlyn, you naughty girl! If you want some hair, you're gonna have to take me to dinner first," Jinx stated, feigning bashfulness.

Caitlyn was confused for a moment before realizing what Jinx was implying. Needless to say, she was not exactly pleased when she did. "W-what?! Naughty girl- _that_ wasn't even an innuendo you pervert! How can you possibly see that as one?"

Jinx giggled at the annoyed sheriff. "My dear naïve Sheriff. Don't you know that anything and everything can be treated as an innuendo?"

Caitlyn closed her eyes and rubbed her brow. She was about to skip this hair sample, and find some convincing lie to tell the Institute. She sighed, knowing that wouldn't work, and deciding to keep trying.

"Whatever. Can you please just give me the hair sample?" She asked, tired of the games.

"Alright, fine. But on one condition!" Jinx stated.

Caitlyn grit her teeth. " _What_ condition."

"You come in and have tea with me of course!"

"...tea?"

"Yup. Come in!" Jinx scurried back inside her dorm before Caitlyn could even say anything else.

"..."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes once again, but followed the girl inside.

* * *

"So, Ionian Spring Iced Tea, right?" Jinx asked, holding a pitcher and glasses in her hands.

"...Yeah...how did you know?" Caitlyn replied, confused at to how Jinx knew that she liked that tea. It was her favorite tea actually.

"I may have stalked you once or twice. Or more," Jinx said with a shrug as she poured them both a glass.

"..." Caitlyn deadpanned. Jinx giggled at her reaction before replying.

"Relax, Cait! I didn't actually stalk you. You act like I showed you a shrine full of pictures and collections of you or something. I just asked Jayce. I probably should've gotten you some stress relief tea or something. You're so tense."

"I'm not tense. You just annoy me to no ends."

"Pfft, I can't even look at you without you being 'annoyed to no ends'."

"Exactly. Your entire being annoys me."

"Well that's hurtful," Jinx pouted

"I'm sure it is. I don't care much, though."

"Hmph."

Caitlyn ignored her pouting and drink her tea. It's been a long time since she had some of it, as it was hard to find outside of Ionia, and she did not go there often. But it was just as good as she knew it to be.

"How did you find this anyways?" She asked, curious as to how Jinx obtained the fairly rare tea.

"Oh, Ahri hooked me up. I got them connections," Jinx explained, though, how Jinx managed to convince Ahri was a different story. She decided to enjoy her tea instead of asking though. Jinx joined her in silence, as they finished their drinks. It was actually nice, to Caitlyn's surprise.

Once Jinx finished, however, she interrupted the silence by speaking once again. "Alright, I owe you some hair now, don't I?"

"Yes you do. I've been patient enough, and I still have to get a lot more samples for the Institute." Caitlyn responded after finishing the small bit left in her glass.

"Yup. Here ya go." Jinx said, handing her couple of strands. Caitlyn did not know when Jinx had managed to cut the strands without her noticing, but did not question it.

She took the strands, and thanked Jinx.

"Thank you for finally cooperating, and for the tea as well. It was...nice." She awkwardly stated, as she walked over to the door.

"No problem. Have fun chasing for hair!" Jinx replied with a giggle. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her, but couldn't help but chuckle as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

 _Alright, I finally got it_ , Caitlyn thought, grasping the strands in her hand. She grinned as she held the strands in her view, knowing that she had gotten another sample down.

Wait...

Something was wrong. She looked closer at the the hair. It looked different…somehow. It was blue, just like Jinx's hair. But it was a different tint. It was almost as if...no…

She held it next to her own hair to compare. It was the exact same color…

"..."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello there. I know this isn't exactly the update you guys were expecting, I know. But it is something for now. I haven't been working on this story much, as I have had a combination of author's block plus a hard time coming up with ideas for Akali. In addition, I have been primarily focusing on finishing Broken Gears above anything else atm.**

 **But don't worry. At the very, very least I will get a chapter of this out every month. It will most likely be much less time than that between updates, but that is the maximum.**

 **Also, I have been working on the Akali one, and will hopefully be getting it out shortly.**

 **Let me know what you want for the simulation after that as well, so I know what to work on immediately. And if anyone has ideas for a pairing outside of the simulations, let me know, and I will most likely make a drabble of it if you want me to, in Gathering Stories.**


	17. Chapter 12: Akali Simulation

Lux hated getting shots. The very prospect of having a needle stabbed into her arm and releasing a dead or weakened disease into her was absolutely sickening to her. She would rather have Vel'Koz experiment on her and turn her inside out than get a shot.

Well... _not really_. But she really hates vaccination shots. They bothered her. Surely there must be a better way to receive a vaccine that having a needle stabbed in your arm.

Sadly though, there is no alternative for her to select, and despite her opposition to shots, she is still forced to take them by the Institute. Every single year she has to.

All human, and a couple of humanoid, champions are required by the Institute to take them annually. After all, the summoners couldn't have their champions getting sick before important matches. Or at least that is what they said. Lux secretly believed that the Institute was injecting other things in the vaccinations beyond what was usual.

And that is what brought her to where she was now: sitting in the dull medical center waiting room, waiting for her name to be called. She didn't know what was worse: the dread of the approaching shot, or the deathly boredom of this waiting room. She was starting to lean toward the latter, after already waiting an hour and a half in this stupid metal chair.

She shifted in it, trying to regain feeling in her bum and legs, gaining the attention of her brother, who was also waiting for a vaccination.

"Be still, Luxanna. You will be attended to shortly. There is no reason to be so anxious," Garen commanded. Lux scoffed at him, but listened.

 _Easy for you to say. You have your stupid magazine. I have been waiting in this butt killer chair bored out of my mind. I would rather go through a simulation with Tahm Kench than sit here any longer._

She sighed and closed her eyes in wait.

"Next! Crownguard, Garen, Doctor Kennen is waiting for you in room 3." She heard a receptionist call out. Garen thanked the woman, and headed to the room, leaving his magazine behind.

She was up next, finally. Now she just needed to wait another...10-20 minutes according to the timer. She groaned and hoped it would be much sooner than that. She took a glance over to the magazine Garen had been reading. She wasn't much for magazines, but it beat doing nothing.

She opened it to a random page and started reading.

 **Want to learn how to make your sword bigger and stronger? Well look no further. Follow these tricks and you will have the biggest sword around!**

A picture of a bikini clad girl being lifted up by a man, who was simultaneously holding a giant sword in his other hand, accompanied the words. Lux sighed and shut the magazine after that. Of course the cover read 'Big Swords Weekly'. Leave it to Garen to be reading about swords and women. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to never read her brother's magazines again.

"Next! Crownguard, Luxanna, Nurse Akali is waiting for you in room 6."

 _Finally_! She shot out of the chair instantly, and eagerly followed the receptionist down the hall to the room.

She thanked the receptionist as she was let into the room. Now the only thing to do was suffer through the shot.

Akali was waiting on a stool, reading some book. The nurse immediately acknowledged her presence as she entered the room and turned to face Lux, setting the book down.

"Hello Lux. How are you feeling?" Akali greeted warmly. She had a small smile, and her emerald eyes glistened.

Lux smiled back a bit uneasily and replied to the nurse.

"Hi Akali. I'm...fine." She hesitated in saying that, because truth be told, she wasn't particularly cheerful about the shot she was about to receive. She saw the needles in a bin across the table she would sit at. She didn't exactly like that one of those long metal tips was going to be shoved into her arm.

"Oh? You don't look like you are feeling fine. Is there something wrong?"

Lux averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed. "Uh, I just...don't really like shots," she murmured. Akali gave a small chuckle at her words, only furthering Lux's embarrassment.

"Ah, so it's just the shot. It's alright to be scared of shots, Lux. A lot of people dislike them. Even Katarina was scared of it. Well, scared is kinda an understatement. We actually had to restrain and sedate her last year just to get it in properly. So there is no need to be embarrassed."

Akali motioned for Lux to sit on a bench as they spoke. She started preparing the syringes too.

"...I know."

The nurse chuckled at her again.

"Relax Lux, it'll be over quickly. Here, let's talk through it. That will make it easier. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'd ask you about double rainbows, but I've already heard your explanation of that before," Akali joked and Lux giggled a bit at it.

"How about the Institute's Snowdown Ball?"

The Snowdown Ball? Lux usually went to them, but did not think much of it.

"The Snowdown Ball? What about it?" Lux voiced her thoughts.

"Are you going to it?"

"I most likely will be. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I accompanied you?"

"Of course not, I would love for you to come with me!" Lux started. But a moment after, she remembered something important. "Oh wait, you can't. I'm actually attending a summit in the Freljord. Ashe requested my presence there, and to attend their Snowdown Ball."

"That's fine," Akali shrugged. "At any rate, you're all good to go. You're arm may be sore for a couple of days but that's to be expected. You'll feel better within two days or so." Akali stated.

"Wait, what? You're done already? How? I didn't even feel the needle go through my arm," Lux asked, with nonplus clearly evident through her expression and words.

Akali chuckled lightly at her, and explained. "Well, when you're a ninja, it often pays to be quick and subtle. Also, like I said, talking through it all made it easier. You were too busy talking to feel it enter."

"What? Really? That's cool. I thought it would've hurt a lot. Thanks."

"No problem, Lux. Hey, do you want a lollipop? They are intended to be given to the young and yordles, but I usually just give them to whoever wants one," the nurse grabbed two from a jar, taking one for herself and holding the other for Lux.

Lux readily took it, and thanked the nurse before popping it into her mouth. It was one of her favorite flavors too. Akali gave her a smile in return and said goodbye. Lux returned it, and left, knowing that Akali had a lot more people after her.

* * *

"Hey, where'd you get the lollipop from?" Vi asked as she walked into the lab. Oddly, she was followed by a stumbling Caitlyn, who seemed to be barely managing to stand upright. The sheriff had to hold on to Vi just to keep herself stable, and looked disoriented.

"What's wrong with her?" Ezreal was the first to ask.

Vi shrugged before casually responding, "She wouldn't sit still for her shots and they had to administer a light anesthesia to keep her down. They told me that she fought them for a good 15 minutes and they had to force her to take the shots even after she was drugged up."

"...I hate shotsss. They aren't veery nicee," Caitlyn murmured incoherently.

Ezreal couldn't help but laugh at the incapacitated sheriff, and even Lux had to control her mirth. Vi had a light chuckle of her own and helped Caitlyn to the nearest chair before finding one for herself. Heim, for his part, was unfazed and went to setting up the machine now that everyone was here.

"Caitlyn, would you like to sit out for this simulation? I would suggest you do so, and return to your dormitory for rest. I would not particularly agree with fighting against an anesthesia if possible," Heim stated as he worked. Caitlyn caught a bit of his words, despite her state, and managed out a reply.

"Noo...I wanna watch the thing with you guys. I'll sleeep later..."

"Very well," Heim looked over to the others who were still lightly chuckling at the poor sheriff.

"Now if you three could stop chuckling at Sheriff Caitlyn's...unfortunate state, we can begin." Still full of mirth, they worked to set Lux up on the bench. Once they were finished, Heim spoke up again.

"For today's simulation, the sample chosen is Akali."

"Akali? That should be interesting," Lux mused out loud to herself as Heim plunged her into Limbo.

After a moment of silence, he spoke to her once again to explain the simulation's background.

 _"Alright, Lux. For this first simulation, it appears that you find Akali after a match, within one of the training rooms. From what I can tell from my machine, it appears Akali is enraged over something, and you manage to console her there,"_ Heim explained.

 _Console her? How exactly am I supposed to do that?_ She questioned. She wasn't the best person at consoling others and wanted to know how she should do so according to the machine, so that she won't mess up trying to do it without help.

 _"Erm. I...don't know to perfectly honest. I am a brilliant inventor and scientist, among many other professions related to such, but when it comes to affairs of the heart and it's emotions, I am, for lack of better words, fairly ignorant."_

Lux had to roll her eyes at his response.

 _I wasn't actually asking you for your personal advice, I meant what does the machine say I do?_

 _"Oh...uh. The machine doesn't really have an answer either…"_

 _...That's wonderful…_

 _"Well...if it helps, you've done it once already! Technically..."_

Heim attempts to reassure her...were not very reassuring.

Lux sighed as she was pulled into the simulation, knowing that she would just have to stay positive and do her best.

As the darkness receded, she was brought into the new scene of one of the familiar training rooms the Institute held. It was empty save for the sole Kinkou assassin in the middle of the room. It was peculiar to see the room practically empty. Not a rare occurrence but definitely uncommon.

As she walked deeper into the room, she heard the devastating sound of steel meeting wood as Akali viciously slashed several training dummies. Lux instinctively cringed as she had been on the receiving end of the ninja's kamas before, and never had it been pleasant.

 _"She loooks very maad,"_ Caitlyn inputted drowsily.

She ignored the comment and moved closer. Akali was most definitely enraged with all the fury she placed in every strike. Lux wondered how she could possibly approach Akali with the state she is in, without losing a limb or two. Fortunately for her, she didn't even have to start the conversation.

"Lux. What do you need?" Akali spoke out curtly, as she continued to destroy the dummies. Lux had no idea how Akali could know it was her without even looking backwards, but did not choose to question it at this time.

"Hey Akali. What's the matter. You seem a bit...angry," Lux nervously replied.

"Angry is an understatement, but yes, for the purpose of this conversation, I am angry."

"Erm...why? If you don't mind me asking."

Akali paused her destruction to turn and look at Lux. Lux slightly cowered under the intense fury of the ninja's emerald orbs.

"Zed. That is why," she replied with conviction and contempt heavy in her words.

"Oh. ...What about him?"

"He is a condescending, arrogant bastard who has not only evaded rightful punishment for his crimes by joining the league, but also had the audacity to call me weak after managing to best me in combat today," she seethed.

"So…you're mad because he called you weak?" Lux summarized. However, Akali nodded her head side to side, much to her confusion.

"No. I would care little if that petty insult was his only one. However, he chose to mock not only my personal strength, but that of my mother's as well. My late mother, who was a highly respected ninja in her prime and taught me a majority of what I know."

"Oh, that makes more sense. Why did he do that?"

Akali gave a humorless snort. "Hell if I know. As far as I know, that asshole insults me simply to get under my skin and make me as bitter and scornful as him. But the fact that it is working is why I am so furious," Akali finished with scowl deepening on her face.

Lux thought on it all for a moment before continuing conversation. "But it's not true. You're not weak at all. Maybe you're not bulky like my brother or Sion, but you are definitely not weak. You have shown your strength and prowess on the battlefield countless times. Zed is just a jerk who has nothing better to do than ruin your life. If you don't let him get to you, you will be much stronger than he could ever hope to be," She attempted to encourage. It seemed to work as Akali visibly calmed with a sigh.

"You're right, Lux. Thank you. I have to stop letting anger overtake me over petty matters," Akali responded with a weak smile.

Lux returned the smile as she replied. "No problem."

Akali chuckled at the mage's giddy attitude, before remembering something.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to attend the Festival of Fire?"

"The Festival of Fire?"

"It's a Ionian festival. I believe you would like it. We have a lot of events and celebrations, and people from all over Valoran attend. It's in a couple of weeks from now, but if you want to go, I can secure you a good seating for the main event."

"Uh, okay. That sounds good!"

"Splendid, I'll let Karma know as soon as possible."

"Alright. What will we be doing at the festival?"

"We will be doing a lot at the festival. The main event, the Blood Moon, is the best part of it, and I-" Akali was cut off as the simulation ended and Lux was plunged once more into limbo.

 _"Seriously Heim? You need to fix your machine so that it stops ending at stupid times,"_ Vi complained, and Ezreal's groan was heard in the background. Caitlyn was muttering something about

 _Yeah… that would be ideal. I have no clue at all on what she was saying at the end, and that sounded really interesting._

 _"Er, my apologies. Perhaps I will look into the time span afterwards. But you do not have to worry, for you will be celebrating the Festival of Fire for this second simulation,"_ Heim replied.

 _So, what exactly is the Festival of Fire?_

She has heard of the festival before, but she has never seen or been to one. As such, she doesn't really know what the festival is like or what it even celebrates beyond the obvious: fire.

 _"Have you not heard of it before?"_

 _I have, but I don't really know what it's about. Could you explain it to me?_

 _"Certainly. The Festival of Fire is an annual festival symbolizing the Ionia belief in the rebirth and cleansing of the spirit. It is highlighted by the Blood Moon event, in which the Ionian legend, the Tale of Reina, is retold through theatrics. I believe Akali was attempting to explain it to you and that she and Shen usually perform in for this event."_

 _Oh, alright._

Heim sounded like he wanted to add something else, but was interrupted by the bleakness of Limbo fading. _"Hmm, it appears that the simulation is starting now."_

 _Wait-what am I supposed to do?! Is there anything I should know?_

 _"Enjoy yourself, Lux. You have not been to the Festival of Fire before, right? So you might as well enjoy your time here. I doubt there is much you need to worry about,"_ Heim calmly replied.

 _If you say so…_

She didn't get much of a chance to worry about it further, though, as she was pulled into a new scenery not too long after.

Her senses were filled with the extravagant hues of the Ionian festival. She was surrounded by fiery decorations and costumes. Many around her in the crowd she was standing in were adorned with masks resembling horned demons. It was all quite fascinating to Lux, who had never seen such an event before.

She noticed that she was in an amphitheater with thousands of people beside her. It's seven rows were fully packed with the populace waiting for the curtain concealing the center stage to leave and for the event to start. She assumed she arrived right before the Blood Moon starts to gain an awareness of her surroundings first.

Her assumptions proved to be right as she noticed the curtain start to move a short moment after. It opened up to reveal an Ionian forest scenery with a lone woman standing in the center. Lux recognized the woman to be Akali after a moment of watching her. Akali was decorated in a elegant red and white dress, and appeared serene on stage. After a minute's pass, she started to sing a soft spoken, yet easily audible song. It was a beautiful song, telling the tale of Reina and her village, entertaining the captured audience.

As she sung, she moved through the stage, with the scenery moving along with her. Her song became more lively, speaking of a celebration of her victories in battle to come shortly, and entranced the audience further. She entered a village where she was greeted by friends and family with welcome arms, and they danced and sung with her into the village heart. There, they celebrated long into the night, enjoying the Festival of Fire.

However, the jovial spirit was not long lasting, as with nightfall the moon rose blood red, and evil spirits in demon masks raided the village. They killed relentlessly and indiscriminately, painting the village stones red. By dawn's first light, all were but pools of blood, save for one: Reina.

As she awoke to the horrific aftermath, her previous song of joy and prosperity was replaced by a mournful and despondent dirge. In her grief, she walked around the village, hoping to find anyone left. But all that greeted her as she walked through was a sole spirit, a bulky warrior with a blood red mask. In fear, she fled from it, far away out of her village and back into the forest and beyond. She ran for what seemed like years, yet the demon was always close behind her, following her to the ends of Runeterra and back.

Finally, Reina found herself back in the ruins of her village, once again under the blood moon. She found an abandoned mask there, and donned it, in hopes of confronting the spirit. But as she turned to face it in a final confrontation, she found it missing, with the blood moon also seemingly disappearing. She had conquered both the evil spirits as well as the blood moon itself by gathering the courage to don the mask.

With the conclusion of the play, Reina was found reconstructing her village and honoring her dead. With every new blood moon occurrence, she simply wore the mask each time to ward it off. In a closing message, Akali and Shen ended the performance and were showered in a rain of applause as the curtain fell.

 _"So, did you enjoy the event, Lux?"_ Heim asked with its conclusion.

 _Yes, it was spectacular,_ Lux replied mentally. She had really enjoyed watching the event, and felt that Akali really played the role well.

" _Splendid. I assumed you would. You should go find Akali now, though, as I believe she has something to say to you. You should be able to find her in the garden behind the stage."_

Lux followed his instruction and went to said location. She found Akali there, sitting on a log and speaking to Shen. Once her presence was made known to them, Shen greeted her and then left to allow them privacy, for which Lux did not understand. However, she did not get the chance to think on it, as Akali spoke to her immediately following his departure.

"Hey, Lux," Akali greeted as Lux walked closer. Lux returned the greeting and sat next to her.

"How was the Blood Moon play?" Akali asked.

"It was amazing! You were wonderful in it, and made the story come to life. So, do you do this every year?"

"Thank you, and yes, I do this every year. None have been as special as this year, though," Akali stated with a light smile.

"What made this year so special?" Lux questioned, curiosity eating at her.

"Well, they say the Festival of Fire represents a rebirth of sorts, a renewal of life in Ionia. However, I find it to be a time of new beginnings. A time where you strive for new things, and form new...relationships. As such," Akali moved closer to Lux now and started to whisper, "you being here has given me such a new relationship to strive for, and has made this year's festival quite unique. So, how do you feel regarding the prospect of a new relationship?"

Lux blushed as Akali moved within breathing distance of her.

"I uh-that uh-it sounds good?" Akali gave a light chuckle and pressed her lips on the blond's. It was handled with a delicacy and softness that Lux did not know the ninja had. After a moment of breathlessness and intimacy, Akali broke off the kiss, leaving them both huffing.

Once she regained her breath, however, Akali spoke once again. "I have been meaning to do that for quite a while now, actually."

"Really? Since when?" Lux questioned. She assumed that it would be good for her to figure out when Akali first develops feelings for her and that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hmm, probably ever since that Institute mandated shot day. Odd as it sounds, I found myself fairly attracted to you, which is why I asked to attend the Snowdown Ball with you. I would have asked you out there, but obviously that did not go as planned. After that, Shen convinced me to invite you this event, believing it would be easy for me to do so. Apparently it worked." Lux giggled at that, but it was short last as the simulation once again curtly ended.

 _…_

 _Well at least it was nice while it lasted. Thank you again for the abrupt end, Heim._

 _"Erm. I apologize. Again. I suppose I should get to working on the time limit now?"_ Heim asked, hoping he would be forgiven for the abrupt ends to the simulations.

 _Please do. I wanted to see the end of that. Again!_

 _"Right. I shall start as soon as you re-enter reality."_

 _Thank you..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Alright, so it's been a while since we'd had an actual update, but here it is. Sorry I waited so long, (meant to get this out last Monday) some things came up, and I barely had the time to finish both this and the Broken Gears chapter. But here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it, as I'm not too sure on it. being good.**

 **Next Simulation: Quinn or Irelia (or whatever has the most votes)**


	18. Caitlyn Short: Soraka

Of all the samples Caitlyn had to gather, she probably dreaded this next one the most. Sighing to herself for a short moment, she pushed open the door to the clinic office Soraka often resided in. She found the Star Child looking up at her, setting whatever paperwork she was reading down to greet the Sheriff.

"Oh why hello there, Sheriff Caitlyn. How may I help you today?" The healer questioned with her ever present warm smile gracing Caitlyn. However, it did nothing to reassure the Sheriff, and she internally panicked in anticipation.

"I uh, I need-I mean _the Institute_ needs a hair sample from you," She stuttered, cursing her nervousness under her breath. Soraka frowned, noticing that something was off with the Sheriff, as she was not her usual calm and collected self.

"Is something the matter, Caitlyn? You seem uneasy. Are you feeling well?" The Star Child asked, concerned about the Sheriff's wellbeing. Caitlyn attempted to calm herself, and waved Soraka off.

"No no, I am fine. Just a little...thirsty? Yeah, just thirsty. I haven't had any water today, so my mouth is a tad bit dry," She lied, but she cursed herself further for giving such a weak-hearted excuse. Especially one that both of them could see right through easily.

Soraka, for her part, was still apprehensive, but she she seemed to understand that Caitlyn did not wish to speak on whatever was ailing her, much to Caitlyn's relief.

"Very well, Sheriff. I will respect your privacy for now, but if there is anything serious going on, I urge you to tell me instantly. Also, you should drink several liters of water everyday, if you are in fact only thirsty. Improper hydration can lead to various problems that can easily be avoided by just drinking a couple of glasses."

Caitlyn nodded in response, grateful that Soraka let her loose.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Anyways, can I get the hair sample now?"

"Of course," Soraka then took out a pair of scissors from her desk and snipped a strand of her silken hair. "Here you go," she stated as she deposited it in the Sheriff's outstretched hands, receiving a thank you in reply.

"It is no problem, Caitlyn. Is there anything else you require?" Soraka questioned.

"No, that should be it," Caitlyn returned with a shake of the head.

"Very well. I will see you another time, then."

"Yes, thank you again." And with that Caitlyn moved to leave, satisfied with her encounter, and definitely happy she managed to avoid talking about _it_. However right before she made it out the door, Soraka called out to her.

"Oh, Caitlyn, I almost forgot. Before you go, I need to speak with you."

Caitlyn paled knowing what Soraka wanted. It was why she feared coming in here in the first place. Soraka wanted to talk about _it. The vaccination shots_.

"Y-yes?" Her stuttering returned as her breath stilled in nervousness.

"As I'm sure you know, the annual vaccination shots will be taking place within a couple of weeks from now. I merely wanted to make sure that we'd have no... _complications_ with you this year?" Soraka questioned, with a rarely seen stern gaze on her face.

"W-what complications? Whatever could you mean?" Caitlyn feigned innocence, but her companion was not buying it.

"You know very well what I mean, Sheriff. You and Katarina always cause problems every year with your unwillingness to receive your vaccinations. Even others who dislike shots are not nearly as bad as you two. I am hoping-no, _demanding_ that you show up and receive your vaccine without any unnecessary complications. I'd rather not have an experience like last year if I can help it, as I'm sure everyone else within the Institute would not."

Caitlyn winced as she remembered how the Summoner's had to forcibly break down her door and hand carry her to the clinic after she had attempted to lock herself inside her dorm in avoidance. To be honest, it was rather embarrassing to all parties, and Vi (as well as many others) still won't let her live it down. However, if she is being honest with herself, she probably will end up repeating it the action.

She really couldn't help it; shots just mortally terrified her. Much more than she cared to admit. Something about the feeling of a needle sinking into her skin deeply disturbed her. Hell, even thinking about it now sent chills down her spine.

But for Soraka's sake, she begrudgingly reassured the Star Child. "Don't worry. I...promise I will take them without any problems this time," She managed out.

"Excellent! I'm truly glad you are being civil about this, Caitlyn. I deeply appreciate it. Now I just have to hope Katarina is the same, and all will be wonderful," The Star Child beamed.

"Hopefully." Caitlyn agreed, despite knowing that Katarina would be just as resilient, if not more so than herself. "Anyways, is that all, Soraka?

"Indeed. You may take your leave now, Caitlyn. Thank you again for your cooperation."

Caitlyn nodded and proceeded to leave. However, she felt somewhat ashamed, knowing that her promise would most likely- _most_ _definitely-_ be broken…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Okay, I know it's been quite some time since I've done anything with this story, I'm sorry. I just can't find it in myself to work on it sometimes. Even though I have a bit of the latest update (an Irelia simulation), I still find myself blocked from writing more on it (though I am trying to finish it shortly).**

 **Don't get me wrong, I want to finish this story. I truly do. Just...bear with me. That's all I can ask for, as I can't really say when I'll be more consistent and successful in overcoming blocks. Hopefully, I'll accomplish that state soon, but just like Caitlyn in this short, promises would most likely be broken if I were to make any. So for now, enjoy this little short and know that I haven't given up on this story.**


End file.
